


The Monster Under The Monster's Bed

by Reila_Flowers



Category: GacktJOB, Malice Mizer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Vampires, nephillim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: Every creature had a fictional monster that their young feared. For a human child it was the shadow creature that hid beneath the bed, in the cupboards, behind whatever object it could find. The adults told stories of vampires and werewolves, but they never truly believed they existed. The monsters humans feared could be quite real and they too had a monster that filled their own horror stories. Just silly rumours and tales, it's not like the creatures actually existed. That was Gackt believed, until the night he was found by one.
Relationships: Gackt/Kami (Malice Mizer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The noise of city traffic filled the night, never ceasing. No matter what the hour, humans never seemed to rest. He remembered when things had been different, when humans kept to a diurnal lifestyle. They stayed in doors when the sun set, by the light of candles they may pass a few hours but very few ventured out. In those days he had often relied on the ladies of the night to satisfy him but things were easier now. He could simply enjoy a couple of hours in a club and then take his pick from the crowd. Tonight he had found a foreign beauty, who had disappointed him the moment she had opened her mouth. Even the peasants travelled now, such a shame that he could no longer spot a refined lady by finding the stranger in the town.

Still he must feed, so he escorted her outside and buried her fangs deep into her neck. His hand stifled her screams and the humans would hear nothing. He drank his fill, pulling out his long fangs and noticing to his surprise that he was being watched. He could hear a human’s footsteps, their breathing, the ruffle of their clothes as they approached. This man had been silent.

There had been rumours of the one creature his kind feared living in the city but this was the seventh time in his long lifetime that he had heard such rumours and they had never before come to anything. Even a monster such as himself had a monster that their young feared. Just a rumour but now he wasn’t so sure. They said that unless a vampire was aware of their company, they wouldn’t hear or smell anything at all of the creature’s presence.

“You’re a vampire.” The man before him commented, looking as nervous as the vampire was beginning to feel. He hid it well, unlike the stranger who had grown a little pale. He was young, the vampire determined, he certainly looked it but his kind was just as immortal as his own. Handsome too, with long black hair that cascade down his back, longer than his own, and deep brown eyes that were perfectly human. The vampire knew well what could lie behind the most beautiful of faces, it told him nothing about the stranger’s character at all. Except perhaps to be extra cautious.

“You’re first kill?” He guessed, his nerves fading as he sensed an opportunity arising within him. These monsters, they didn’t always turn out to be a threat. Quite the opposite.

“I’ve never seen a person being killed in real life before, if that’s what you mean?” The stranger said, backing up slightly. He was freaking out, how quaint the vampire thought. He turned his gaze away in disgust, as the stranger began to throw up the contents of his stomach. Revulsion filled him, he really hated when humans did this and this time was no difference. His prey remained quiet. He’d almost forgotten she was there. Carefully wiping away any blood that may have spilled, he released her and ordered her home. She’d remember nothing of the encounter. By the time he turned his attention back on the stranger, he had recovered slightly and was watching on with curiosity. “You’re really a vampire?”

“Yes,” The vampire answered, beginning to smile. “My name is Gackt and you are?”

“Kami.” Came the answer. He stepped back as Gackt approached, his eyes still fearful as if he was the one being hunted.

“And what are you?” Gackt asked, already knowing what Kami’s answer would be.

“What do you mean?” Kami asked, but when Gackt remained quietly waiting for an answer his fear of the vampire slowly began to fade. There was burning curiosity inside this man, who had no idea what he was. That ignorance would be to his advantage, Gackt had concluded. For whilst men like Kami could become the most fearsome of demon hunters, they could walk the other path. In his ignorance, Kami wouldn’t even know that there had been a choice. “Do you know what I am? What gives me these powers?”

“I know what you are,” Gackt answered. “But knowledge comes at a price.”

“You want my blood? I won’t give it you.” Kami said, his stubbornness rather charming.

“Your blood is poison,” Gackt confessed. “No sensible vampire would go near it, that I can assure you.”

“Poison?” Kami repeated. “Are you saying I’m wicked and bad? Is that why you won’t tell me what I am?”

“You were raised by a single parent, a human?” Gackt guessed.

“My mother, she doesn’t know of my powers, I never told her.” Kami confessed.

“Perhaps she knows of them, perhaps not,” Gackt responded. “An angel can hide their true selves in a human disguise, as you are doing without thought. The fallen are no different.”

“Fallen what? Angels?” Kami guessed. “You’re saying my father… a fallen angel?”

“The children of the fallen who paired with a human are called nephilim. That is what you are,” Gackt explained. “For free, that’s all I will tell you.”

“But you know more?” Kami asked. “Please, you have to tell me!”

“I have to drink blood, I have to avoid the sun, I have to avoid true death, those are the only things I have to do.” Gackt said. He turned his back on the nephilim, smirking as he walked away. Act like you don’t care and the world will come to you, that was his way of living.

“Please!” Kami called after him. “Can’t you tell me what the price of your knowledge would be?”

“My knowledge would mean nothing, without training,” Gackt said, turning to face Kami once more. “The cost of this training… A boy like you would be a good model for my art. Stay in my mansion, you’ll have your own rooms and pose whenever I wish to draw you. I think that would be a fair return for my training, wouldn’t you?”

“Live with you? Why do I feel it’s not as a house guest?” Kami worried. How sweet, he didn’t realise just how much power he held.

“It was a stupid idea, my people wouldn’t want a nephilim in their home, forget I suggested it.” Gackt replied.

“Because my blood is poison?” Kami asked. “They could just not bite me.”

“Your kind has been known to persecute mine, they would be afraid of you,” Gackt said, finding himself saying more than he had planned. “They think of us as cold blood killers but you saw yourself, I sent the woman home. Vampires are not evil but… No, forget I said anything. It’s best we never met.”

“I don’t think you’re evil,” Kami reassured Gackt, playing straight into the vampire’s trap. “But if your people fear me, that means I’m strong. Doesn’t it? If I lived with you, I wouldn’t hurt you. I could protect you, should others try and hurt you.”

“Nephilim, to be feared or worshipped,” Gackt admitted. “I think as your teacher, I will do neither. You will submit to my authority, that is the price to pay for mastering your powers.”

Kami had moved himself in during the day, when the other inhabitants of the mansion had been asleep. Just like last time, not one person had heard any sound as he entered though it was impossible for anyone to be quiet enough for a vampire not to hear. The magic that surrounded Kami seemed to be out of his control, always there protecting him from harm. Gackt wondered what else Kami was doing without even realising it, certainly holding on to his human form. That form wouldn’t bring the fear and respect that having a nephilim living with him needed to bring to keep the other vampire families in line. If he was going to rule this city, then he needed word of his power to be leaked. He had enough power over the vampires here that most knew not to question his decision to bring Kami here, so he quietly told each one to brag to another supernatural about Kami’s presence here and to explain that Kami was working with them.

“You seem tired?” Gackt remarked, as he found Kami waiting for him in the back garden. “I wouldn’t think moving some boxes here would be so hard for you.”

“I was partying last night and then I had to move everything here and do my job, it’s natural to be tired.” Kami explained.

“Your job?” Gackt repeated, he’s mistaken Kami for a student but clearly that wasn’t the case.

“I’m a bar tender in a restaurant and they needed me to cover both the lunch and early dinner shifts,” Kami explained. “You don’t work, do you? How do you get your money?”

“Investments and businesses where I have someone else managing them for me, it’s not fitting for a man of my status to work,” Gackt scoffed. “It’s not fitting for you.”

“I’m not quitting my job,” Kami said stubbornly. “You can teach me in the evening and then I’ll sleep while you do whatever you need to do.”

“You are going to be quite difficult. I needed you to pose for my art as well,” Gackt reminded him. “Tomorrow you will be fit to stay up more than a few hours.”

“Fine, it’s my day off tomorrow anyway.” Kami declared. It wasn’t even a compromise, this nephilim was going to be quite a handful. Gackt found he rather enjoyed this rebellious spark. It wasn’t often someone would stand up against him.

“Did you have a chance to look around at least?” Gackt asked.

“Yes, at least the rooms that weren’t locked. What’s in the basement?” Kami demanded.

“That floor belongs to my lieutenant, You, he’ll probably have unlocked the door by now,” Gackt explained. “I have the top floor of course. I only locked my bedroom door so did you see the rest?”

“The locked doors were the bedrooms,” Kami concluded. “And yes, I did go upstairs to see what was there. Those paintings are yours?”

“Naturally,” Gackt replied. “Here will do. We’ll start by releasing your true form. Take of your shirt.”

“Why?” Kami asked, giving Gackt a suspicious look. He had moved in here but he didn’t trust the vampires, this wasn’t a good start but he wasn’t hostile.

“Well if you want your wings to rip it to pieces, keep it on.” Gackt challenged. Hearing footsteps he turned to see You was joining them in the garden. He had been the most vocal about not wanting Kami here but he was smart enough to not let Kami see his true feelings. You could be quite the actor and though a good two hundred years younger than Gackt, he was still older than every other vampire that followed them. Age was important for a vampire, the older the better.

Beautiful. That was the only word Gackt could think when he stared at Kami’s half-dressed form. He hadn’t expected to feel such overwhelming lust towards the nephilim, that was a surprise. Who knew that Kami had such a perfectly defined chest and those nipples that were hard from the chill of the night air, were begging for the touch of his tongue. He had meant to manipulate Kami into being his warrior but now he realised he wanted more than that. He was going to claim this nephilim completely.

“What powers do you have?” You was asking, breaking Gackt out of his erotic thoughts. That was right, he hadn’t even thought to ask that question yet.

“Levitation,” Kami confessed as his body rose half a meter of the ground with no apparent effort on his part. “I can do this to objects too. If I touch a person, I can sometimes read their emotions but not always and people joke my presence is healing.”

“He has natural magic surrounding him,” Gackt corrected. “The healing is part of it, hiding his presence until you see him is another, I’m guessing you never get sick either?”

“I don’t remember even having a headache.” Kami confessed.

“And you’re strong?” You asked, though he was glaring at Gackt after he spoke. His question had been a warning, they both knew how dangerous Kami was to their kind. How easily he could destroy them or take complete control. It was a risk but the more Gackt thought on it, what other choice did he have?

“I think so?” Kami said, glancing between the two vampires as he tried to read their silent conversation. “My presence here threatens you? Even though I was invited to live here?” Slowly he returned his feet to the ground, looking very much like any human man. No not just any human man, he was far sexier than most, Gackt corrected himself.

“Not at all,” He lied. “Here, let me see if I can help your wings come out.”

“I’ve always wanted to fly,” Kami admitted. “It never felt right, being stuck on the ground.” Neither vampire answered him. You went silent when he had nothing to say and Gackt was too focused on running his hands down Kami’s back. Such smooth unblemished skin, Gackt thought as he made the pretence of trying to massage Kami’s back to stimulate the growth of wings. It would do no good but as long as Kami didn’t know that, he could touch. His gaze was set lower, wondering what still hid away from his sight. You knew what he was up to but knew better than to give things away.

His hands wandered lower, caressing Kami’s lower back and then taking a feel of that tight ass. Alarmed Kami pulled away, finally realising that a massage was not what was going to release his true form. He didn’t get angry though, which Gackt found rather telling. Kami had felt the touch of a man before, or at least knew that was what he wanted. Perfection, seducing a straight man into thinking they were gay would have been far harder.

“Are you going to help, or just play your games?” Kami challenged.

“It’s Gackt, who knows?” You said with a shrug. There were three other vampires approaching, all interested in Kami’s presence in the garden. He needed to take things seriously, not just to keep Kami here but to keep the respect of his clan.

“Shut your eyes,” Gackt ordered. “Seriously, this is how to get your other form.”

“If you’re lying, you probably should begin to fear me.” Kami retorted. It wasn’t a threat. Kami didn’t believe he was strong enough to take on a vampire but Gackt didn’t want the nephilim to learn that he could. Not yet, not until Kami was as loyal as the vampires that surrounded them.

“Noted,” Gackt remarked, sharing a look with You who had been alarmed by Kami’s words. “Somewhere inside you, there will be a feeling that things as they are aren’t quite right. Find that feeling and explore it. Think about what you know of an angel, the feathery wings in particular. You know now that’s what that feeling is telling you. Meditate until you find yourself and then when you feel like the world is put to right, open your eyes.”

Quietly Gackt took a step back, allowing his clan to approach but they all knew to keep silent now. Kami needed to find his reality for himself. There wasn’t much more anyone could do for him. Time passed slowly with nothing happening but then slowly Kami levitated once more. His hair that had been long fell longer, growing so long that it actually covered the ass Gackt had been delighted to have touched. It turned a deep brown and then a colour that wasn’t quite auburn or mahogany, somewhere in between.

In a burst of energy, wings sprouted out of Kami’s back and spread up around him. As red as his hair, as magnificent as a true angel’s and so large that even when they folded behind Kami, the tips still ran along the ground. Gackt hadn’t believed that Kami could be more beautiful that he had been before. He had been wrong. Kami was stunning but as his eyes opened and glowed a fearsome red that admiration became laced with fear. One by one the vampires knelt before him, so in awe at his presence. To be worshipped or feared, Gackt felt himself being filled with the desire of both but he remained standing. This was his clan. He was in charge and he would make the nephilim submit. His rebellion had the nephilim’s attention, those fearsome eyes turning on him as they blazed in their own light.

“You don’t bow?” Kami asked. He knew his power now and had become dangerous. Perhaps You was right, perhaps it had been a mistake to bring him here.

“You agreed to submit to my authority, why would I bow?” Gackt asked. Holding his fear at bay, he approached the nephilim and placed his hands firmly on Kami’s hips, pulling him back down to the ground. “I don’t fear you. You are mine.”

“I am yours?” Kami repeated in disbelief. Making his point, Gackt kissed the nephilim harshly and was pleased that Kami hesitated before pulling away.

“You are mine,” Gackt repeated. “Now go, test those wings. When you come back, you will pose for my drawing and then, should I feel like being nice, I will let you sleep.”

“I will keep to our agreement.” Kami decided, his wings spreading out once more. With a powerful thrust he was up in the air and with a few more he was out of sight.

“He’s a wild beast, you need to tame him.” You warned. He was right but how to do that was an entirely different question. Kami didn’t respond to demands but he could be bargained with.

“I will charm him, there’s no need to be concerned,” Gackt said, making sure his voice could be heard by everyone in the garden. “With him, we will bring the other vampire clans to their knees. Not just the vampires, all supernatural creatures will fear us.”

“They will fear him,” A vampire spoke up. “But I suppose if he does your bidding, fearing him would be the same as fearing us.”

When Kami returned to the manor, human once more, it was obvious that his change had been more than physical. He was confident now, as calm around the vampires as if they were merely human children. He had power over them all and he knew it. Gackt could only hope he had earned the nephilim’s loyalty.

“Flying is wonderful,” Kami confessed as he sat on the chair with a smile. He seemed happy to pose, forgetting even that he was still without a shirt. Gackt certainly wasn’t going to remind him of that. “You have no idea.”

“What an assumption to make,” Gackt informed him. “When I woke as a vampire, everything was heightened. My senses, my speed, my strength, I’d imagine what you felt was similar to that euphoria.”

“You were human once, how long ago?” Kami asked.

“A long time,” Gackt replied, turning his focus onto his artwork, trying to capture the other’s likeness to perfection. He was good at drawing, only because he had had so many centuries to master it. When he looked up at his subject, he saw the other was still waiting for an answer. “I didn’t count the centuries, or more I lost track, but I am older than most.”

“Do you remember being human?” Kami asked. “Will I be immortal like you?”

“Yes, to both questions,” He answered. “You have always been immortal, it’s not something you will become. You will stop aging soon I would think. Within the next couple of decades, I can’t say how old your face will look but it will never be old.”

“Why do you do this?” Kami demanded, surprising Gackt with the sudden change. “Withhold information, as if is the source of power or something.”

“Because that is exactly what knowledge is,” Gackt answered. “And you don’t need to know of my human life. It has no relevance to our time together now.”

“It has perfect relevance,” Kami retorted. “Am I to lose my humanity, now I’ve taken on this new form?”

“You were never human, what can you lose?” Gackt responded. Kami seemed to be thinking over these words, as he went quiet and remained still as Gackt continued with his picture. Kami was dangerous, even if he didn’t fully realise it, but he wasn’t a threat right now. He needed to keep this man by his side. “How many men have you dated?”

“What?” Kami stammered, blushing at the question. “Why would you ask that?”

“You are into men then,” Gackt said with a smile. He placed his pencil down and approached the other with a confident gate. “Am I your type?”

“You tricked me!” Kami complained. Smirking Gackt placed his lips of Kami’s own, seducing this man would serve his goals and his lust. Kami didn’t pull away, so he kissed him harsher, grabbing his hair to pull his head down, his lips up. Such a submissive man, Kami wasn’t protesting at all.

“I am, aren’t I?” Gackt teased. “You like it when a man takes control?”

“You already know your handsome,” Kami replied, meeting Gackt’s gaze without backing down. “But I think I’ll take a lesson from your book and refuse to answer your questions.”

“Rebellion, I like it.” Gackt said with a grin. He forced another kiss on the other, his strong grip on Kami never slacking. He wondered if he was hurting him but decided he didn’t care. The other liked it, or wasn’t in any pain at all. Kami didn’t protest until his hand tried to slid into his trousers, the other finally pushing him away. To his shock he fell backwards, ending up on the floor staring up at the other who was as surprised as he was. Nobody had ever been able to make him lose his footing. Not as a human, certainly not as a vampire.

“Well it serves you right, for being so needy.” Kami scolded. Ignoring Gackt’s plight, he went to study the drawing but made no comment on it. With ease Gackt returned to his feet, still unsure how to react to what had just happened. Dangerous, that was what Kami was, but in his games he had forgotten.

“You need to promise me, right now, that you won’t use this power against anyone who resides under my protection.” He found himself demanding. Surprised Kami looked back up at him, pondering his words for a moment.

“I’m stronger than you, you fear me,” Kami realised. “How unexpected.”

“I want your loyalty, give it to me now.” Gackt ordered, keeping his gaze on the nephilim as he second guessed everything he had just done. He had taken the monster into his home and taught him how to use his power. It was insanity. Had he, who had lived for so very long, been tricked by a pretty face?

“Or?” Kami asked, approaching Gackt with a confident stride that was so unlike the man he had met just the night before. This time it was Kami’s turn to claim Gackt’s lips beneath his own. The kiss forceful but tender. “You don’t need to fear me. For now, I think our goals are aligned. Don’t you?”

“If our goals are aligned, swear your loyalty.” Gackt ordered.

“I promise that as long as I am treated as your guest, I will behave as such,” Kami replied. “But I’m tired in every possible way, will you let me sleep in peace now I have agreed to give you the same luxury?”

“Yes, you can sleep.” Gackt agreed. Watching Kami leave with equal parts trepidation and excitement. He’d met his match in this one. If nothing else, Kami’s presence here was exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

At night, when the workers had gone home, the quarry was nothing more than a pit of stone. The perfect neutral ground to summon the vampire clans of the city. The rumours of the nephilim in his presence had spread quickly and he had spotted many scouts around his grounds trying to verify the rumours. He had left them to it, he wasn’t lying and Kami wasn’t in any danger.

It had been two weeks since the nephilim had come to live with him and his gentle nature had become apparent, almost at odds with his rebellious attitude. Kami wasn’t a man who liked to be played around with, that much was obvious. He was sure though that the nephilim was now firmly on his side. The kisses they shared could be as tender as they could be violent but never once did Kami show a distaste to their lips meeting. It was only if he tried to take things further that Kami ever protested at all. A virgin, that was Gackt had correctly concluded.

Out of the many vampire clans in the city, only four had shown up that night. He had offered them all protection for their loyalty to their new vampire king. The weaker three had submitted without fight, perhaps wanting nothing more than a peaceful life, but the fourth vampire was older than they were. Less inclined to simply bow down in fear. Yu~ki reminded him of himself, in that regard, though the other’s fascination with Dracula would always make him seem quite strange in Gackt’s opinion.

“Our clans have always got along,” Yu~ki remarked, as it was his turn to approach Gackt. He had brought just two of his clan with him, which meant surely the others were in hiding nearby. How many that was, Gackt wasn’t entirely sure. Yu~ki hid his clan’s power carefully, he was smart in that regard. “I don’t see why I need to submit to your authority to live as we have always done.”

“It’s true, we’re almost friends,” Gackt agreed. “Which would surely mean you would want to support my quest for power?”

“And this is why we’re only almost friends,” Yu~ki said with a wry smile. “Where is the nephilim everyone speaks of? I won’t even consider this until I see there is validity in your words.”

“Up there.” Gackt said, gesturing to the top of the quarry where Kami had been standing for the last five minutes. As gazes turned upwards, the other lit up in a fiery light and his wings stretched outwards in two perfect arcs. He was truly magnificent and by the time he landed among them the only vampire not of Gackt’s clan left standing was Yu~ki.

“There is validity in his words.” Kami commented, his voice alone holding immense power. He levitated off the floor and folded his wings behind him, letting the vampires handle things. “Call me king, promise to answer my summons if I should need you and nothing in your life will need to change.” Gackt told him again. He knew Yu~ki preferred an easy life, savouring fine wines and whatever human sweets he could lay his hands on. Yu~ki had surprised him in his challenge at all. Warily Yu~ki took in Kami’s appearance and slowly moved to his knees.

“My King,” He said, clearly to Kami, “I will serve you but not him.”

“To serve me, is to serve him.” Kami answered before Gackt could say a word. As those glowing red eyes turned on him, Gackt held back from saying anything at all. These four vampire clans followed him, that was what he had wanted.

“Tell the others that they have three days to make up their minds,” Gackt ordered the vampires that stood or knelt around him. “In seventy-two hours, they will meet me here to pledge their loyalty. The rumours of the nephilim are true. You see him right here before us all. You heard his words. To serve me, is to serve him.”

You don’t bow to me,” Kami commented, once they were alone in Gackt’s rooms. “It’s clear that these vampires are scared of me, not you, yet you believe you lead them?”

“I have your loyalty,” Gackt answered, though he was beginning to become unsure. The nephilim in the stories always usurped the vampire leaders in the end, he would be a fool not to wonder if Kami would be any different. “That was your pledge to me.”

“That was my pledge,” Kami agreed. “I was merely making an observation that you never knelt before me.”

“There’s only one reason I would kneel before you.” Gackt answered, his gaze making it clear what that one reason would be. He was tired of simply kissing Kami and if they continued as they were, the other wouldn’t learn his place. With a sly smile, he dropped to his knees and reached for the other’s crotch. This time Kami didn’t push his hand away, so he released the other’s length surprised to find it was already hard. “You get off on this power? Knowing vampires will drop to their knees at the sight of your true form?”

“Not at all.” Kami answered. Pondering this Gackt began to stroke the length in his hand, bringing lips down to caress the tip. Kami liked it best when he took control, when he acted like he was being forced to bend to his will. This nephilim wanted to submit to him. He was aroused because Gackt didn’t willingly bow down.

“Undress.” Gackt ordered. The nephilim merely glared at him in response. So that was how Kami was going to be? That was fine, he knew how to deal with a rebellious man. The first step was making Kami understand that he wasn’t going to ask twice.

With a speed that most couldn’t follow with their eyes, though he wondered if Kami was faster, he darted behind the other and forced both arms to meet behind Kami’s back. With fangs extended, he brought the tips down to the other’s neck. Poison, he’d told Kami that was what his blood was, the other shouldn’t be afraid.

“That was an order, rebellious child.” He snarled, pushing Kami towards a table and forcing his torso down onto the smooth wood. He’d seen how strong Kami was, knew the other could most likely fight him off, but he was sure the other wanted to be treated in such a manner. It was certain that Kami didn’t fight back or complain, allowing his arms to be firmly tied behind his back and remaining in place against the table. The trousers had already fallen to the floor and Gackt decided he didn’t care so much about the shirt. He’d seen Kami’s top half naked enough times to not care about what he was missing out on. His hand moved down onto the other’s ass, his finger teasing the hole but to his surprise Kami began to tremble.

“Please, at least be gentle.” Kami got out. He wasn’t acting, he was scared, or perhaps excited?

“Stay down, like that,” Gackt responded, going to fetch some lube. When he returned, Kami hadn’t moved a muscle but now he had shown fear, Gackt wondered if perhaps he should continue. He needed Kami as an ally but it was true that Kami could put up more of a protest that he had. “You want this, I won’t make you say it, but know you can kick up a fuss and if I was being generous, I may even listen.”

“Thank you.” Kami said, so he understood what he had been saying beneath his harsh words. Kami wanted him to be cruel and to offer to stop would break the scene but he needed the other to know that this wasn’t being forced on him in the way it might seem. The nephilim was kinkier than he had expected, Gackt thought, as he slid a lube coated finger into him, but that was part of his charm. Gackt certainly liked a man who would submit to his will in all aspects of his life. It had been awhile since he had taken a man’s virginity and it was rather surprising to him that he could take Kami’s. The man was beautiful and he was sure many would have wanted this honour.

“You hid yourself from the world,” Gackt scolded Kami. “Didn’t want them to know how much you wanted a man inside you. What a crime.”

“My mother was very religious, she’d hate this, I don’t know ho you figured it out either. I was good at playing pretend!” Kami complained. With false anger Gackt used his free hand to pull Kami’s head up by his hair.

“Your mother conceived a child with a fallen angel, one who rebelled against God, she can’t judge.” He snarled, his fangs fully grown now, dangerous and cruel. As dangerous as the blood that flowed in the nephilim’s veins. He couldn’t bite Kami, no matter how much he was tempted to do so in the moment.

“And are you sure she consented to that?” Kami demanded. For a moment Gackt was about to apologise but there was no emotion in Kami’s words. The other knew nothing of his father or how he was conceived, just as he had claimed when asked on the matter.

“I bet she was as easy to seduce as you are.” Gackt responded, pushing a second finger deep into the squirming man before him. He got moans as a response, which proved his point nicely. Kami was helpless to resist him. Not because his arms were tied but because the pleasure that was flowing through him seemed to be so intense. He could hardly wait to take this pure man before him, to be his first. He would take Kami and bring him into darkness, his faithful companion and lover. Together they would rule the night.

He claimed the other with his arousal, watching the other squirm on the table as he thrust with some restraint into him. The nephilim felt so good beneath him. His hole tight and warm but if there was any pain, Kami hadn’t shown it.

“Stay down,” Gackt snapped, though the other hadn’t really moved. He just wanted an excuse to hold Kami’s torso against the table, to keep him as helpless as possible. The nephilim was his now, he wouldn’t lose this one to the light. Wouldn’t allow Kami to ever become the nephilim that hunted his kind. “Do you like this? Does it make your hardness ache with need?”

“It’s good,” Kami gasped. “But you’ve always known this was what I wanted.”

“Perhaps I just took what I wanted?” Gackt suggested. “You are to be my queen, together we will rule the night.”

“I’m no queen.” Kami protested in his innocence. With a smile Gackt wrapped the hand that had been holding Kami down around his hair. He yanked the other up until he was almost standing, his thrusts growing in their intensity.

“Don’t rebel against me,” Gackt snarled. “I’m offering you almost ultimate power here. Take it and be grateful I gave you anything at all.”

“My title will be prince.” Kami got out between his moans. Ever the rebel, certainly one worthy to be at the vampire’s side.

“Whatever your title, you will be the one to take my seed.” Gackt said, letting Kami win this one. His own pleasure was too intense to argue with the other. With a few more thrusts he came, letting go of Kami’s hair and watching as the other fell spent against the table. He’d been rough and with little mercy but as Kami turned to watch him, he was smiling.

“You never did finish what you started, when you got to your knees.” Kami complained. It was a fair point and the anal stimulation hadn’t been enough. Deciding a happy nephilim would be easier for him to control, he agreed to help Kami find the pleasure that he still craved.

It was the next evening when Kami’s presence was absent from the manor. That was a surprise, the other was always waiting for him unless he had to work. Stubborn fool hadn’t quit his job but it was hard enough to keep a nephilim agreeable during the night, impossible during the day.

Perhaps he should hunt early? Gackt thought. It was easier to hunt now but the evenings and early night had become his time with Kami. What was this feeling? Could it be he was missing the other? He couldn’t remember the last time he had missed the company of anyone. Sexual pleasures, sure, but not their company.

“You fucked him and he ran away,” You accused. Of course the vampire knew about the night before, privacy was hard among vampires but you soon realised that you didn’t really care. “You’re always too rough for them.”

“He appeared happy,” Gackt replied, having some distaste for You’s crude language. It wasn’t how a sophisticated man should talk but You had never been sophisticated. He’d been turned by another, from a clan that had fallen apart and had found himself quite by chance by Gackt’s side. He was loyal, that was what Gackt had learned about the other. It was only fair to award such a loyal man with power and respect. “Perhaps he had to go to work.” He couldn’t hide the distaste at the idea. This creature so powerful and fearsome, working as a human would? It was obscene.

“Well you would say that,” You replied. “Go find him and if you don’t return tonight, I’ll assume that he’s turned against us and you are dust.”

“He won’t kill me,” Gackt boasted, surprised to see the nephilim appearing in the doorway. Damn him and his silent presence. It should be impossible to sneak up on a vampire but naturally the monster that could hunt them was able to do so with ease. “Where have you been?”

“Out,” Kami replied. “And You is right, if I turned against this clan, you’d all be dust.”

“But you won’t, because I make you happy.” Gackt answered. The nephilim didn’t respond, he seemed to be having a silent conversation with the still sceptical You.

“I smell wolf on you,” You picked up, something Gackt had missed but now it had been brought to his attention he could see there was validity in You’s words. “You’ve been with the werewolves?”

“They weren’t too fond of you vampires,” Kami confirmed. “Told me all sorts of things about the cruelty of your kind. Gackt will never get the werewolves to bow down to him and there’s rebellion even among the vampire clans. Your clan’s quest for domination is going to fail, if we continue as we are.”

“When did you care about domination?” You challenged. It was a fair question. Kami never had cared before. Something was changing in him, a darkness that was growing as the nephilim slowly rejected the light. It was a step in the right direction but it didn’t make him any less dangerous to the clan.

“I quit my human job. I expect to be fully taken care of here. In return, I will deal with those who may challenge you in the daylight,” Kami explained. “And to do that, the werewolves need to be brought toour side. They will follow a nephilim but never a vampire. Word on the street is that Közi’s clan have the same mindset.”

“You are to stand by my side, we already agreed that.” Gackt declared. He knew what Kami wanted but he wasn’t going to agree to that. Not ever.

“For the others, we need to be perceived as equal.” Kami responded. “Even if it’s not the reality.”

“Don’t be prideful Gackt, just make him a puppet king,” You said, as Gackt was about to challenge Kami’s words. “He’s right. The werewolves hate us and it seems he has their loyalty from just one meeting. What he’s proposing makes sense and you know it.”

A crash from outside stopped whatever response Gackt was going to make, the three men sharing glances before they rushed to the source of the noise. One by one vampires appeared around them, but it was the three vampires standing by the fallen statue that had Gackt’s attention. On the left was a dark-haired beauty, with curls that were perfectly styled and a darker smile that matched the smirk of the vampire on the right. This vampire wore a dress of silk and lace but Gackt knew that he was just as masculine as his leather wearing friend. Kaya, Gackt thought without emotion. That meant surely the vampire on the right, with the painted symbols on his forehead, was his partner Hora. It was the vampire in the middle that ruled their clan, a vampire who had never been agreeable towards him or his own.

“Mana, how lovely to see you,” Gackt said, as the man with pig tails and doll like clothes stared at him without a hint of emotion. “It seems my statue almost hurt you when it fell. That’s what happened isn’t it? Surely you wouldn’t be involved in this accident?”

“Are you the nephilim?” Hora asked Kami, as Mana stared on, barely blinking at Gackt’s words. Kaya was still smiling, as he picked up the fallen head of the statue and began to pose as if he was in a Shakespearean play. “You don’t look fearsome at all. I’m disappointed.”

“Why would I be fearsome to Gackt’s honoured guests?” Kami said, his words gentle, his face betraying nothing at all. By matching Gackt’s false innocence they were showing a united front, Gackt couldn’t have planned it any better.

“Would you show us your other form?” Kaya asked, “I’ve heard such wonderful stories.”

“You’re…” Kami began, surprised to realise that Kaya wasn’t as he initially appeared. Sceptically he turned his gaze on Mana, perhaps questioning his gender now. Gackt was sure Mana was male but he had never heard him speak, or seen him without clothes, only his clan would know for sure. “My true form is too much for you, I would think.”

“He’s false!” Hora declared, as if he had won some kind of bet. He rushed at Kami, with the intent to defeat an imposter and not expecting an attack, Kami didn’t defend himself. He cried out as the vampire’s fangs buried into his neck, the fool taking in the poisoned blood before in shock he spat it out onto the floor. If he’d swallowed any, it didn’t seem enough to cause him harm but Kami was bleeding from the gashes the fangs had left.

“What a messy eater you are.” Gackt complained, handing Kami a handkerchief to stop the bleeding. The nephilim wiped away the blood but in moments his neck was healed and his calm expression had become one of anger. He approached the three vampires with determination, the statue head in Kaya’s hands slamming into Hora as if it had been Kaya himself who had thrown it. The weakened vampire fell to the floor, groaning once before losing consciousness. Maybe it was the throw or maybe the nephilim blood had gotten into him, who knew how long he would take to recover, if he should recover at all.

“I don’t think these vampires are our friends,” Kami commented, his eyes glowing red in his anger. “I think they mean us harm.”

“We came to see the validity of your existence,” Kaya said, still smiling as he approached and offered Kami his hand. “I’m sorry that Hora was stupid, he doesn’t like being taken for a fool. I always knew you were real. It’s a pleasure to meet you… I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“Kami,” The nephilim answered. He took Kaya’s hand and shook it politely, his eyes still on Mana who apart from a glance in Hora’s direction, wasn’t reacting at all. “Are you the clan leader?”

“No, that’s Mana,” Kaya confirmed, indicating to his silent friend. “Anyway, it was nice meeting you but as my friend is hurt, I think it’s time to return home. Isn’t that right, Mana?” The clan leader gave a small nod and happy to have guessed the other’s will, Kaya went to pick up the fallen vampire and the three left as if nothing strange had happened at all.

“What was that about?” Kami asked, when they were sure the three were out of sight.

“That’s Mana,” An orange haired vampire said with a shrug. “He never talks, never shows what he’s thinking. His lieutenants, the two you just met, follow his will but honestly they’re as strange as Mana is.”

“He was testing our clan’s new power,” You declared. “It seems you came to us at just the right time. Mana had a look of a man preparing for war”

“You think Mana has been planning to take what was ours?” Gackt asked, turning to see the reaction of each clan member. “It’s possible, but I don’t think he’s that foolish. Even without a nephilim, this clan is strong. They were testing Kami, but to what end?”

“Maybe it’s just as they claimed, they wanted to see my existence before making a decision?” Kami suggested. “But they didn’t show any signs of wanting to follow us.”

“Maybe they’ll run?” The orange haired vampire joked.

“Maybe you’ll run, Jun-Ji.” You mocked, to the amusement of the other vampires. The clan didn’t seem to make much of Mana’s visit, that had ended only with the damage of a statue but from Kami’s expression, Gackt knew the other was still concerned.

“Come upstairs,” Gackt told Kami as the vampires began to tease each other over who would run first, or just left the scene to return to whatever they had been doing. “I have some new coloured pencils to try.”

“All right,” Kami agreed, “But you know, when you fear something there is another response other than running away and hiding out of sight.”

“Yes, that’s what concerns me,” Gackt agreed. “But you are strong and my vampires and those who have pledged their loyalty to us will fight with us.”

“Does anything else concern you?” Kami asked, his tone making it clear Gackt had forgotten something important.

“Should there be something?” Gackt finally asked, not liking that he couldn’t figure out what Kami was asking. “Are we back on you wanting to be king?”

“A vampire ripped into my neck. You didn’t even check to see how I was.” Kami said, do you not care at all?”

“Hora was knocked unconscious,” Gackt replied. “I suppose you want me to congratulate you? Honestly, your mercy towards him is rather confusing.”

“You just don’t think like a human, do you?” Kami said with a sigh. “But I suppose you’re right, I can’t expect you to be concerned about a wound that had already healed.”

“Is that what you wanted?” Gackt asked. “But that would make you seem weak and I know you’re not.”

“But do you care?” Kami asked. He was so uncertain, far from the man who seemed to challenge him almost every time they talked.

“I care,” Gackt answered. “If you hadn’t attacked first, Hora wouldn’t be alive right now. Nobody hurts my clan.”

“I suppose such loyalty is what you get from a vampire.” Kami said out loud. His words still confused Gackt, who was unable to fully understand what it was Kami wanted from him.

“Don’t underestimate loyalty, it’s the most important trait in a person I’ve found.” Gackt replied. The other looked at him sceptically but said nothing more on the matter. For all his strength, Kami had a human’s mind and whilst Gackt should have been able to remember what that was like, he found he simply couldn’t recall much of that life at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The second meeting at the quarry had more attending than last time, the entirety of the four clans that had already sworn their loyalty, members of several others and the werewolf families that snarled when a vampire came too near but smiled at Kami with open worship. Gackt wasn’t at all pleased. Not because the wolves were gathering around Kami in a protective circle, the nephilim gently patting the furred head of a wolf that had shook of his human form, that was all to be expected. What wasn’t, was the lack of vampire clans that had shown up.

“How many clans are here?” Kami asked. “There’s so many vampires, this must be the entire city.”

“Not even half,” Gackt corrected. “There’s five clans here including ours, a handful of vampires from a few others but there’s no sign of Mana’s clan, or Tetsu’s or even Klaha’s. Look at the red-haired vampire over there, he stands alone, not even a single vampire from his clan has come. I don’t think Közi wants to join us at all. He’s pretty close to Mana, so I guess that’s to be expected.

“I’ll ask him.” Kami said, taking on his awe-inspiring winged form and flying over to Közi’s side. The vampire was startled when Kami landed near him, perhaps he hadn’t recognised the nephilim in his human form, around so many. They were across the quarry, away from the others, but Gackt could clearly Kami introducing himself. Still, Gackt approached the pair wondering why Közi was being so friendly.

“And why are you with him anyway?” Közi asked, gesturing to Gackt who had just reached Kami’s side. “He’s an old vampire, it’s true, and powerful but my clan has twice the number and half the enemies he’s made. If you want a vampire to help you rule this city, you picked the wrong one.”

“That’s your plan then?” Gackt asked, “To get Kami onto your side. Is this something you and Mana agreed on perhaps?”

“Mana?” Közi asked. “No, he wants nothing to do with the nephilim. He’ll never join you Kami, but perhaps his clan would join mine?”

“Mana will face my wrath one way or another.” Gackt said, wrapping his arm around Kami’s waist as the other’s wing awkward moved out of the way. The nephilim was content to lean against him, but he seemed intrigued by Közi’s offer.

“What would you do, if you had my power on your side?” Kami asked, vampires turning to face them at that remark. The clans would leave him in a heartbeat, if they had one, should Kami desert him. Gackt was no fool but to his delight, Közi’s lack of understanding made him sound like one.

“Too long have we creatures of the night hidden from human eyes. We are the monsters that should scare them, for to us they are nothing but food! But what happens? They write us as romantic creatures of the night! Lust is fine, but only with a healthy side of fear. I’ll right all of that. When I say I will rule this city with you, I truly mean it.” Közi seemed proud of his words. Certain that he had said what Kami wanted to hear. He hadn’t picked up the subtle clues that Kami was more than displeased by Közi’s words. For one who knew him like Gackt did, what Közi had just suggested would be found to be abhorrent by the nephilim before them.

“And you Gackt?” Kami asked. “What would you do?” Kami knew the answer of course, he wasn’t asking for himself.

“With you here, other nephilim may come,” Gackt answered, a concern he hadn’t shared with Kami previously. His words had shocked Kami for entirely different reasons that Közi’s own. “If that nephilim wishes harm to the vampires, to the werewolves, to the incubi and those who live in shadows, we would need a united front.” He went quiet as the crowd began to whisper to one another, his concern not something that many had considered. “These eternal wars between us vampires, between all creatures, needs to come to an end. That needs a strong leader and nobody else is more fitting. Vampire laws have always forbidden murder, it makes us easy to detect by your kind Kami. More than that, it’s just not how a noble behaves. I will bring grace back to our kind. Közi’s way is the exact opposite of that.”

“And it sounds like hard work!” Yu~ki spoke up, making many who knew him well laugh. “Honestly, drinking blood should be savoured and enjoyed. Dracula never…”

“Dracula was fiction!” Közi snarled at the other vampire, his fangs long and sharp. Közi wasn’t happy, far from it. “You follow a fool Kami. Come to me and I will help you learn the right way to rule the night.”

“But I’m the creature of the day,” Kami told him, Közi’s cocky smile fading to a look of surprise. “I don’t want the humans to die. There’s no need to kill them, no need to make them hide in fear. If Gackt’s ideas of nobility stop such torment, why would I ever consider leaving his side?” “Humans are our other half,” an alpha wolf spoke up, “We will not follow one who wishes to bring harm.”

“Who cares about the thoughts of a disgusting beast?” Közi challenged. The wolf lunged for him but the vampire was too quick and dodged every blow.

“Enough!” Kami shouted into the night. “This meaningless fighting must come to an end. If you vampires can’t get along, then I will have to be a king alone. Bow before me, every last one of you.” Many obeyed instantly, other’s taking their time until even Gackt found himself feigning a reluctant bow. They’d planned this, Kami’s claim to the throne. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Közi was leaving the quarry with many a wary glance at Kami. So, he wasn’t going to bow to Gackt’s puppet king? Things were going to have to get serious then. Lucky that they now had three new vampire leaders pledging their allegiance to Kami.

“Spread the word,” Came the nephilim’s order. “Tell everyone that a nephilim rules this city now. Those who harm humans will be hunted by my own hand.” Now that hadn’t been planned, Kami was taking liberties here but Gackt supposed he didn’t mind. His way of hunting had Kami’s blessing, there was no point putting up a fuss. “Any leader who has yet to swear allegiance is welcome to visit me and I strongly suggest they do. In seven days: I begin my hunt.”

“Did you mean that?” Gackt demanded, once his clan were safely home. “You will hunt my kind?”

“Yes, I meant it,” Kami replied. “I was an idiot, I believed vampires were like the ones I have met here but that isn’t the case. If vampires like Közi exist in this world, then a hunter is required.”

“Turn against this clan, and you will be the hunted.” Gackt responded, as he tried to gather his thoughts. Közi’s way lacked grace and drew attention to their kind, but he felt no sympathy for the humans that the other may have killed. Humans were prey, beneath them. To care for a human was the same as a noble caring about the peasants, that too would be wrong. Kami was half human, he knew better than to share such thoughts with the other but it did concern him that Kami was willing to kill the vampires who went against his desires. A creature of the light, and he of darkness, perhaps it was wrong to think that they could have truly shared in the same goal?

“Is that what’s concerning you?” Kami asked, gently wrapping his arms around Gackt’s waist. “I know you’re not a monster. That’s why I… That’s why I’m here.”

“I’m not a monster?” Gackt repeated. “Then why am I going to devour you?”

“Devour me?” Kami repeated, a little concerned until Gackt’s lips met with his. He cared about what the nephilim thought of him, Gackt realised in surprise. Not for his safety but because he wanted to be liked. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way, certainly never when it came to one who wasn’t his own kind. He’d drink this man dry if he could, every drop of sweet blood filling him with satisfying warmth but that would end Kami’s existence and worse, it would end him. He was hungry but finding food would have to come second to the desire to have this man right now.

“Or maybe, I’ll have you devouring me?” Gackt suggested, as he forced Kami’s hands behind his back and fastened them there with the handcuffs he had left not far away. He was beginning to suspect that being tied down was just as much Kami’s kink as it was his own. At very least, Kami never seemed to protest being bound in such a way. He pushed the other to his knees freeing his length and moaning in delight as he felt the other’s warm tongue running up the underside of his hardening length. “Yes, this is better. Don’t you think?”

“It’ll work for now,” Kami conceded, running his tongue over the other’s length again. “You always taste so good.”

“You’re confessing that you enjoy this?” Gackt asked, surprised by Kami’s words. The other had never verbally expressed that he enjoyed this act, he simply had never complained about doing it. That was the nature of the consent he had with the other. The lack of protests had always been a yes and he was sure Kami would protest if that wasn’t the case. He was too stubborn to just do something he didn’t desire. To sure of his power over Gackt. He could take everything from him, Gackt thought with mild concern, pleased that for now all the nephilim seemed interesting in taking was the release of his lust.

“Hear what you want.” Kami retorted, slowly swallowing the other’s arousal as he watched up at Gackt with such innocent eyes that it was hard to believe such a man would be doing this for him. Kami’s human half often won out, the sweet innocence that made the other too shy to ask for what he wanted. The fallen angel in him was a powerful force that refused to back down but which part of him brought his gentle touch, or the kindness he often displayed?

Firmly he placed his hand on the back of Kami’s head, holding him still as he pushed himself deeper and deeper down the other’s throat. Never once did Kami’s gaze wander from his abuser’s face, though it was hard to figured out what the other felt in such a moment. Helpless perhaps, but that seemed to be an aphrodisiac. He began to thrust into the other, giving him barely enough time to breath before taking on a second assaulted. The man before him taking all the abuse well, even as saliva began to trail down his chin and his eyes began to water, he didn’t once complain. It was such an erotic sight, a man so powerful so entirely submitting to him, he would treasure this moment in his memories. With a few last thrusts he knew he was close but he would make the other submit more.

“Open your mouth.” Gackt ordered, stroking himself off quickly until his cum was painting the other’s tongue and lips with the seed of his pleasure. Smiling he let Kami swallow, gently wiping the other’s face with a tissue before he carried Kami to the bed.

“You have enough in you to cum again?” Kami asked him. Such language didn’t suit him, Gackt thought with some distaste. He would never refer to his seed in such a manner but from Kami’s mouth, it was actually a rather erotic thing for him to have said.

“Naturally.” He responded, releasing Kami’s hands so that the other could strip away his clothes. As the other undressed, he removed his own clothes until they were both as naked as the day they were born. Well the day he was born as a human, as a vampire he had been born wearing his burial outfit. What that outfit was, he could no longer recall.

To his surprise, Kami was suddenly behind him pushing him down onto the bed. With a firm grip his hands were held above his head, the nephilim not hurting him but it would be impossible to let go.

“Kami?” He stammered, as the nephilim straddled him, his own body weight pinning him down onto the bed.

“You always treat me as your toy, now you’re mine,” Kami explained as he moved his lips down onto Gackt’s own. It was rather exciting to have the other like this, his arousal hardening at the sensation of the other above him. “You think you can just play with people?”

“I know I can play with people,” Gackt responded, accepting the harsh kiss from the other.

“And that is why Mana’s clan won’t join you, or Közi’s, or the others,” Kami scolded. “That’s why I need to be your king.”

“Let my arms go, my fingers need to be inside my puppet.” Gackt said, letting his fangs out only to appear first. He wasn’t sure how Kami would react, but rather obediently the other released his hands and the lube was suddenly on the bed. Kami’s power was more than useful, Gackt thought as he opened the bottle.

As Kami kissed him, he began to prepare the other’s body, both relieved and disappointed that Kami wasn’t going to try and fill him with his rather impressive length. He never submitted but the idea of someone so powerful inside him made him realise that Kami was worthy of his body. Perhaps then he and Kami were more alike than he had originally thought, for neither of them was prepared to ask for what they wanted.

It wasn’t like he was missing out, Gackt decided as Kami slowly slipped down onto his erection. This was wonderful and the nephilim riding him was a beautiful sight to behold. The pleasure in Kami’s expression, the way his own arousal slid into that eager hole, the sight of the other’s arousal slowly leaking in anticipation. Yes, this was no sacrifice.

He reached for the neglected arousal, stroking Kami with determined strokes. The power balance between them had shifted a little that night but the nephilim was still by his side. He thrusted up into the other, deciding that actually this wasn’t good enough at all.

With force he pushed Kami backwards and off his body, pulling the other’s legs until the other’s hole was perfectly in line for him to thrust into again. Roughly he took the other, neglecting the other’s arousal and any thought of Kami’s need. He was in charge here, to allow Kami to even consider otherwise would be a mistake. His lust had almost made him fall into a trap.

He came with a gasp, filling Kami with his offerings even as the other frantically tried to find his own completion. It was a matter of moments before Kami too had cum, his body falling sleepily onto the bed as that night’s antics had tired him completely. He supposed it had been a long day for Kami, but his night was far from over.

“You can sleep here.” Gackt informed the other as he went to wash. His hunger was becoming all consuming now. Time to find a human companion for the night. By the time he had dressed, Kami was passed out on the bed though he had managed to wipe away the cum from his own chest. If it came down to it, this would be how he could end the nephilim’s life, he thought as he carefully placed a blanket over the other’s naked form. He honestly hoped it would never come to that. If he had a god, he would pray for the other’s eternal companionship. Once again, his own feelings had taken him by surprise. When had he ever cared to have someone for eternity? The last person he loved so much had been…. A man, back in his human years they had been lovers. He could remember his face, his smile, the way he had moaned in his bed when they stole moments together. He had promised to love that man forever. Now he struggled to remember his name. It was a relief when the name finally came to him, to forget that man would be a tragedy. He was beginning to wonder if he had lived for too long.

Kami had spent the day shopping, that much was obvious by the clothes the other now wore. A stunning outfit of black and reddish purple that made him look very noble, very strong and totally desirable. It was all Gackt could do to keep his hands off the other, if they had been alone Kami wouldn’t have worn that outfit for long.

“You used my credit card, I would assume?” Gackt asked.

“Naturally,” Kami confirmed. Gackt had asked him to buy new clothes several times but the other had always refused. “I need to look the part of a king, do I not?”

“You’re finally beginning to understand.” Gackt agreed as others in the clan began to compliment Kami’s outfit. The sound of the doorbell ringing stopped them mid-conversation, for it was rare for anyone outside of the clan to come so early. The sun hadn’t long since set. When nobody went to answer, it was Kami who left the room to see who had arrived. Silently Gackt followed, recognising the blond man as an incubus but not knowing his name.

“Who are you?” Gackt asked, not liking the way this blond man had started to flirt with Kami. Typical incubus behaviour that he usually had no problem with.

“Kamijo,” The incubus answered. “We incubi have no leaders as such, but my friends have asked me to meet you on their behalf. You wish to protect humans?”

“No harm will fall upon them under my rule.” Kami answered firmly. He didn’t know incubi like Gackt did, or he would have known that Kamijo would never wish harm on those he seduced. Like vampires, an incubus fed on humans but they preferred the sexual energy brought on by arousal. Rape hardly worked for them and so as a species they much preferred to keep humans happy. Kamijo would care greatly for the wellbeing of those he fed from, his friends no different.

“Well then, we have more in common than just the similarity of ours names,” Kamijo agreed. “Consider the incubi and succubi of this city as your friends. We will be happy to help.”

“Bow then, if you are to be their leader or representative, prove your loyalty.” Kami ordered. He’d changed, Gackt thought, the nephilim he had first met would never ask such a thing. He found he rather liked how strong the other had become.

“A bow means nothing to our kind,” Kamijo answered. “But if a display of loyalty is what you want, then you can have it.”

Before Gackt could say anything, Kamijo’s lips had met Kami’s own in a kiss that sent the vampire’s blood boiling. How dare Kamijo try to trick Kami like that? To his delight it was hardly a second before Kami stepped away.

“You feed through sex? This is how you show loyalty?” Kami queried. “This kiss means nothing to you. Bow before me Kamijo, or I will take your kiss as an insult.”

“You can’t blame a man for trying,” Kamijo said with a smirk, but he moved down onto one knee and lowered his head. “If you bore of your vampire lover, come to me.”

“How did you….” Kami began before figuring it out. “You were guessing?”

“And now I know,” Kamijo said with a grin. He rose to his feet and placed a business card in Kami’s hand. “Remember, my kind are not united, we walk alone but I will make sure that the others know that we are on your side.”

“Thank you Kamijo.” Kami said politely, his attention already on the next supernatural creatures to be walking up the path. It seemed that his threat to begin to hunt had done the trick, Gackt thought as he recognised the leader of one of the vampire clans. Tetsu had finally decided to join their side.

“You have a lot of guests, I did plan to stay longer,” Kamijo said. “Well I won’t be bothering you if you’re busy. Just know, if you need anything, anything at all, you can give me a call.”

“He doesn’t need what you’re offering him.” Gackt scolded him. Laughing Kamijo turned to leave, probably with thoughts of how he would be a far better lover. More affectionate perhaps but Gackt doubted that Kamijo had the rough edge that Kami seemed to crave.

“This is Tetsu, he was aligned with Mana,” Gackt remarked as their next guest reached them. “You’re changing sides?”

“My clan doesn’t kill humans,” Tetsu informed Kami. “That’s what I’ve come to tell you.”

“Well then, you wouldn’t mind swearing your allegiance.” Kami replied with a false smile. It was clear that wasn’t why Tetsu was here, he was trying to bargain for peace but neither Gackt or Kami were prepared to leave a clan outside their rule.

“If we’re minding our own business, I don’t see the need.” Tetsu replied, with a smile that was just as fake as Kami’s own. Behind him several vampires of his clan appeared from wherever they had been lurking, Gackt’s clan tensing for a fight.

“Because all the creatures of this city will be united.” Kami answered.

“Why have clans at all, if you and Gackt’s clan make up all the rules?” Tetsu asked.

“That’s a very good point, I will think that through,” Kami responded. “It would be easier to rule if you were all under one roof.”

“And if I leave the city?” Tetsu asked. “Would you follow?”

“What are you talking about?” Gackt demanded. “You know how hard it is for a new vampire clan to find territory anywhere in Japan. We’ve all staked our claims for so long. You’d need to over through a clan and make enemies of that clan’s allies. Who would fight with you in another city? Well I’ll happily have your land.”

“Is my rule so awful to you?” Kami asked as he stepped outside and let his shirt fall to the floor. Betraying his fear, Tetsu stepped back, his eyes widening as Kami’s true form was revealed. The light seemed to be burning stronger in his eyes, his presence all the more awe inspiring. His training was making Kami stronger, Gackt realised with delight. He no longer feared the nephilim, for he had found the other’s vulnerability. As long Kami believed they worked together, they would sleep together and should Kami fall asleep Gackt had ever opportunity to end him. “You say you don’t wish to harm humans, yet when that’s the only thing I have asked and you refuse to obey me? You refuse to join your clan to our shared cause?”

“Your kind are monsters. I’d face the wrath of a thousand vampires before serving you.” Tetsu declared, his stubborn words rather surprising. A vampire clan leaving the city wasn’t what Gackt had expected but it seemed that was just what Tetsu had planned.

“Then so be it,” Kami declared. “Tomorrow I will hunt any of your clan that remain in this city. You know how to change my mind.”

“See, he’s a monster.” Tetsu declared to his own clan members. It seemed his opinion wasn’t entirely shared but his vampires remained loyal and followed him off the manor grounds. Several would have joined new clans by the end of the night, Gackt would assume. Tetsu had a mutiny on his hand and his own pride wasn’t allowing him to acknowledge it.

“I guess they can’t all be as friendly as Kamijo.” Kami remarked as he slowly expanded his wings and rose into the sky. Checking for more visitors perhaps, or assuring that Tetsu’s clan were truly leaving. Knowing Kami, he may just want to stretch his wings.

“He’s becoming quite frightful,” You remarked. “Are you sure he’s on our side?”

“I’m sure,” Gackt answered. “You find him frightful? I find him magnificent.”

“At very least, we have the werewolves and the incubi thanks to his influence,” You said with an honest smile. “This is all becoming rather exciting.”


	4. Chapter 4

He was quite fearsome that night. Dressed in black with a silver coated sword sheaved by his side and a rather dangerous looking wooden stake in hand. Kami walked with purpose, taking the lead as they entered the grounds of Tetsu’s home. It seemed Tetsu had been serious about leaving the city, for not one vampire remained in his former home.

“I sense them,” Kami said as Gackt suggested that they should go. “Vampires are around here somewhere.” Now that was a power Kami hadn’t shared with Gackt, who didn’t like the other had started to keep secrets from him.

“Yes, behind you.” Gackt reminded him. With himself, there were four vampires who had come to check out Tetsu’s home. The rest of his clan remained behind, under You’d leadership. It was rare for both him and his lieutenant to leave the manor together.

“Beneath,” Kami corrected. “I think?”

“There’s probably a basement,” A powerful vampire named Matsuo suggested. He’d taken a Japanese name but his skin tone and accent made it clear he was actually European and had only recently come to Japan. “Shall I scout for an entry?”

“Yes.” Gackt answered, just as Kami gave the same order. Their gazes met, both waiting for the other to be the first to look away. If Kami thought he was the leader here, he was very much wrong. Though it had been his decision to hunt Tetsu’s clan to show he was serious and it had been Kami who had led them into the building.

“Over here!” Matsuo called less than a minute later, not worried about alerting vampires. If they were here, then they would have already heard him. They walked calmly to his side, Kami once again first to enter the staircase down into the basement.

“What is this?” Kami asked, horrified at the cell block that met him at the bottom. It stunk of humans though every cell was now empty.

“Tetsu wasn’t lying when he said his clan didn’t kill humans.” Gackt broke the news gently. It took Kami a moment to figure out what he meant and when he did, his expression turned to one of anger.

“If I find this in your basement, there will be hell to pay,” Kami replied. “And trust me, I will be checking.”

“That basement belongs to You,” Gackt reminded him. “But if he’s awake, I’m sure he’ll be happy to show you around.” Kami didn’t respond, which meant he mostly liked believed Gackt’s words. Truth be told, You had kept a human prisoner down there once or twice but that had very much been a sex thing and the human had always had the option to leave.

There were still no signs of any vampires down here but Kami seemed so sure that they began to search each room they passed for any signs of life. Other than holding cells, there was a kitchen set up and room filled with showers for the humans to use Gackt supposed. They only had a sink and toilet in the cell but humans had other needs. Past the prison complex, there was a large living room with leather sofas that would be easy to clean, should blood or other fluids spilled on them. This was the feeding room but there were still a few unopened doors beyond. Strange, vampires only wanted privacy for…

Sure enough, these three rooms were sex dungeons that had Gackt’s blood racing in excitement. He had such a room of his own but had yet to bring Kami to it. He was sure the nephilim had seen his room though, Kami liked to pry into any corner of the manor when he got the chance.

“Forget the hunt, I want to play now.” Gackt said with a smile. He forced a kiss on the other, who pushed him away with enough force to show he meant it.

“Don’t be a pervert,” Kami scolded. “There’s vampires somewhere, I know it. Besides, this room is probably filthy. I don’t want to touch anything in here.”

“Even these toys still in their packaging?” Gackt teased as he pulled open a drawer and found a small selection of unused items. Without a word, Kami walked out of the room where the other vampires had regrouped.

“The manor is empty, we should just go home.” Matsuo suggested, just as the sound of a door slamming shut could be heard from above. They rushed for the stairs, finding the door had been sealed on them. Angrily the vampire who had been in the lead began to kick in the door and rip out the shards of wood that were in their way. A vampire had been there, locking them down here knowing full well it would only stall things.

A shriek from the bottom of the stairs brought their attention, as a shocked Matsuo turned to dust. A small army had arisen from somewhere in the basement, which only meant that there had been another level to the basement or a hidden room they had all missed.

Matsuo had been a beloved vampire, his unconfrontational nature and foreign beauty attracting Gackt’s attention from the moment they had first met. Matsuo had a noble grace about him, that so many vampires now seemed to lack. To lose him was not just an attack on the clan, it was an attack against a vampire he loved.

With a cry of anger, he rushed down the stairway, ripping his fangs into the other vampire’s neck even as he used the vampire’s own stake against him. His anger had brought out his rage and he took down vampire after vampire before he was finally secured beneath a silver net. Trapped he snarled and witnessed the deaths of all three remaining vampires who had followed him here. He lived only because he had been there leader. He would mourn the vampires later, for now he could only try and free himself.

As he tried to escaped, he watched as Kami staked vampire after vampire, his silver tipped sword flying on its own as it beheaded several more. There were too many vampires here, this was more than just Tetsu’s clan. Mana’s vampires, Közi’s, Tetsu’s and Klaha’s, the four clans had joined together to launch this attack and so outnumbered even Kami was hurt.

“Run!” Gackt screamed at his lover, as it finally occurred to him that Kami may just die here. The nephilim hesitated but then with a nod he rushed up the stairs and disappeared out of sight. With a sigh Gackt lay still, trusting that his fate was not to die here. Why capture him if they had wanted his death? They wanted something from him, knowledge of the nephilim’s powers perhaps? Well he wasn’t going to share anything with them. Why would he, when he had utmost faith that Kami would be able to rescue him. He had been outnumbered and unable to take on his more powerful form indoors. When Kami gathered their allies and launched the counter attack, these traitorous clans would burn.

He wasn’t sure which clan’s home he was in. He had been blindfolded and restrained with silver when they brought him here, all he could say for certain that it wasn’t Tetsu’s. Unless they were playing an elaborate trick on him of course. Silver was the only metal a vampire couldn’t break, though to a human it was far from the strongest. There was something holy about the metal that made it so useful for killing and trapping those who walked in the dark. Like wood prevented a wound from healing quickly, silver had the same trait.

It was with silver that he had been chained almost naked to the stone wall. He almost regretted wearing thong underwear when his clothes had been removed but then decided he had no shame. Let the vampires look. Perhaps they would be so impressed that he could seduce one of them to letting him go. Being taken captive, rather than killed, was what had been standard practice for nobles but he certainly didn’t feel rather noble chained up in whatever stone room he was in. It was then that it occurred to him he wasn’t in a clan’s home. To hide him away, they had taken him somewhere different.

He heard the vampire approach, his features turning into a smile for the captor’s benefit. He wouldn’t show weakness, wouldn’t show concern. He was above that. He was Gackt, one of the oldest vampires in the city. Whoever was coming down the stairs was most likely a child in comparison. 

The vampire who entered his room was smiling, his dark curls worn loose over a brilliant scarlet dress. He looked ready to attend a grand ball and he realised that was exactly where he had come from. He’d heard the music upstairs. He just hadn’t paid attention to it.

“Hello Kaya, you look lovely.” Gackt greeted the vampire.

“I know,” Kaya said, giving Gackt a twirl so he could see all of the dress. “And you look tempting, but I don’t think Mana would want me to touch you first.”

“I won’t tell him.” Gackt lied. If he could get Mana arguing with Kaya that may just help his cause. It was worth it, there was nothing Kaya could do to him that he would truly mind. Kami would though, but he was a captive so the anger wouldn’t be toward him.

Kaya was beautiful and elegant, if only he had joined his clan instead of siding with Mana. The other was tempted, just as he said, but unfortunately the footsteps approaching were his master’s and so he would never know if Kaya would have broken ranks.

To his surprise, Mana had traded his doll like clothes for a more gothic and androgynous look. He’d never seen Mana like that but from that bulge, he at least knew for sure that Mana was male. As always, Mana stood back and watched as Kaya spoke on his behalf.

“You know Gackt, you weren’t very nice,” Kaya complained as Közi joined them in the room. He gave Gackt’s choice of underwear a curious glance but like Mana he remained silent for the time being. “You killed several of our clan. Even the new members! They’d never got to enjoy the dance!”

“I’d apologise to them, but they killed four of my own first,” Gackt reminded him. “Közi, did you lose anyone?”

“Not those that share my bed.” Közi answered with a shrug, as if he really didn’t mind. There wasn’t a single vampire in the room that was being honest, that was until Klaha joined them. He was angry, that much was obvious. Had his clan taken the most loses? Or did he care about his clan the most?

“Why are you talking to him?” Klaha demanded. “I thought you wanted to torture him?” He added, his attention on Közi.

“Mana wanted him first, so Mana gets him,” Közi answered. “Don’t be impatient.”

“And Tetsu?” Gackt teased. “When is he going to get his turn?”

“Tetsu?” Kaya asked, “Why would he be here? He fled the city after his clan turned against him.” Angrily Mana grabbed Kaya’s arm, pulling him into a corner where they had a whispered conversation that even Gackt couldn’t hear over Közi and Klaha arguing over who got to hurt him first. Vampires often struggled to get along when there wasn’t a strict hierarchy in place. Or when their clan leader went against their wishes. So there had been a mutiny, the vampires who had fought must have merged with one of the three clans represented by the leaders before him.

Kaya’s smile had faded by the time Mana had done scolding him, probably for saying too much. Still he approached Gackt without hesitation, wrapping an arm around his waist with one hand and teasing a nipple with the other.

“Do you like this?” Kaya asked. “The touch of a man?”

“I prefer the touch of a nephilim, the one who’s going to come here with an army to kill you all.” Gackt responded, his own smile fading now. He was tired and angry, worse he was humiliated and Mana’s hand moving up his side only made things worse. He liked Kaya but the vampire he served had always been a thorn in his side.

“You think we won’t stop him?” Mana snarled, his voice drawing the attention of every vampire in the room. “You think we’re not prepared? That we don’t know his weakness? You have delusions of yourself as a helpless princess, waiting for her prince? You Gackt, are delusional.”

“Hey! You can use your own voice,” Gackt said, the smile returning. “Congratulations.”

“Well it’s not like you will be able to tell anyone about it,” Mana answered. Forcing his lips down against Gackt’s. “And you would make a poor princess I’m afraid. Your kiss lacks any emotion. Kaya, what do you think?”

“Me?” Kaya asked, happily placing his lips on Gackt’s. To punish Mana, Gackt returned the kiss knowing it would enrage the other. Sure enough, Kaya was pulled away from him, though Mana didn’t scold Kaya this time. “Mana’s kiss is better.”

“Then perhaps you and Mana can go kiss elsewhere?” Klaha suggested. “Our prisoner clearly enjoys the company of men. You’re hardly punishing him.”

“Please Mana?” Kaya encouraged, already bored of their games. “You know I’m more fun.” Nodding Mana took Kaya’s hand, leading him out of the room for whatever games they wished to play alone.

“So Klaha, why have you joined with these clans?” Gackt asked, genuinely curious. Klaha was a vampire who kept himself to himself, spending more time with Yu~ki’s clan than any others but mainly not socialising with other vampires at all. Klaha wasn’t cruel, as far as he knew, though he probably would be now that he was angry. “You don’t seem the type to be hanging out with Közi?”

“It’s true, I’m not usually,” Klaha agreed. “And I don’t have a problem with your clan or even what the nephilim claims he wants. I understand that you’re surprised I joined my forces with the other clans.”

“That’s hardly an answer.” Gackt protested, trying to hide his concern when Közi pulled out a knife.

“Nephilim are scum, every vampire knows that,” Klaha explain, his distaste not hidden in the slightest. He glared at Gackt with such contempt that the older vampire began to wonder if it wasn’t Klaha who was the most dangerous of the three. “You took one to bed? That’s disgusting! He’ll turn against you, you know that. You brought death to us all. He was smiling, when he killed so many. Even injured, he didn’t stop. There was a trail blood through that mansion that marked his route out. Red, like his wings. Red for danger. Red for your lust, it seems. He’s already taken power from you. He’s already named himself king. We stop his tyranny now.”

“Are you racist, homophobic or just bigoted in general?” Gackt asked, phrasing his words like a curious question though Klaha’s disgust was shocking to behold. He wouldn’t be the only one to feel this way. To be judged for the man you loved, now that did take him right back to his human days.

“A vampire shouldn’t be judged by things out of their control,” Klaha answered. “So, no I’m not any of those things. I judge only on your actions.”

“Kami didn’t choose to be a nephilim.” Gackt responded, knowing full well you couldn’t argue with the twisted logic of a man who had already decided to hate.

“But you choose to invite him into your home, to make him stronger and if that wasn’t enough, you took him to your bed,” Klaha snarled, his temper returning in force. “Közi, our agreement still stands.”

“Go ahead.” Közi agreed, helping Klaha to release and drag the struggling vampire towards a table at the edge of the room. Here he was secured on top with his back now exposed to the room. He supposed this position gave him more privacy but as Klaha retrieved a whip, it wasn’t privacy that he cared for. To Gackt’s credit, he didn’t scream or beg for mercy when the whip dug into his flesh over and over again. Silently he took the beating and just as silently he endured Közi’s torturous games. He shared nothing of significance about his lover, his clan, who his allies were. He shared nothing at all. It was only when he was tied back to the wall, beaten, bloody and broken, that the first tear fell.

Kami didn’t come for him that night. He waited for the day, when the vampires were unconscious and barely alert. When he found Gackt he was accompanied by a pair of werewolves, a succubus and a siren. More races had joined him then, Gackt thought as he struggled to open his eyes. It was day, he should be sleeping, especially with so many wounds to heal.

“Oh God!” Kami gasped as he took in Gackt’s state. He stood frozen, the fury in his expression becoming one of horror and then concern. “Scout the building, find the vampires who did this and if they resist capture, drag them into the light.”

“Yes, my lord.” The siren said with a flirtatious smile. The other creatures gave Kami a nod and didn’t question the order. It was clear Kami only wanted privacy.

“Are you conscious?” Kami asked, as Gackt’s eyes had fallen shut once more.

“Barely,” Gackt said, forcing his eyes open to find Kami right in front of him. “It’s day and…”

“It’s wrong, but right now, this is the most appealing you’ve ever been.” Kami said, actually blushing at his own words. Gently he kissed Gackt, bringing up the passion, until the vampire winced in pain.

“I dressed for the occasion.” Gackt muttered, referring to his now entirely naked state.

“They will pay for this.” Kami responded, his fury returning as he moved down on his knees. A serious of cocktail sticks had been inserted into Gackt’s penis and balls, the wooden shards preventing the wounds from healing. With anger Kami removed each one, tossing the blood coated wood to one side in what could only be described as rage. Gackt had never seen him so angry but he didn’t have the strength to argue. His eyes closed and when they opened again, he was lying in his own bed with a blood lust quite unlike anything he had felt for centuries.

There was a human woman in the room, playing cards with You and a human man. His fangs were in her neck before he had really thought of anything at all. He drank heavily, ignoring her screams that went silent as You hypnotised her.

“Half from each,” You ordered, dragging Gackt off the woman and directing him to the startled man. The woman passed out on the floor, already having been drained too much and by the time Gackt was done, the man was in no better condition. He’d been drained of almost all his blood and even after the large meal, he was still hungry. “Kami was up all night searching for you, then half the day conducting that rescue. He’s asleep now, he wouldn’t want to have witnessed that feeding frenzy anyway. Be glad you didn’t kill them, his wrath… Gackt, he’s changed.”

“He’s angry,” Gackt agreed. “His fury when he came for me, it was like nothing I had seen before. The embodiment of wrath itself. Yet his concern was genuine enough. What do you mean he’s changed?”

Gackt, what happened in Tetsu’s home?” You asked, ignoring Gackt’s question for the time being. “Kami told me, but I need to hear it from you.”

“They laid an ambush,” Gackt explained, telling You about the deaths of their clan members and his own capture. None of it took You by surprise, surely then Kami’s story matched his own. “Now tell me, what do you mean Kami’s changed?”

“He’s taken over the clan, or more, he’s taken over all the clans. The leaders are his generals, if they like it or not. This Kami, he won’t submit to your authority. It’s like the anger woke up the part of him you had kept under control.”

“Did you challenge him?” Gackt asked. You wasn’t the type to simply take orders.

“He asked for my loyalty and I told him my loyalty was only with you,” You answered. “He accepted that answer, at least for now.”

“Because Gackt’s loyalty is with me,” Kami confirmed, surprising both vampires who of course hadn’t been aware of his presence. There was an awe of power about Kami now, his gentle nature nowhere in sight, “Those humans are unconscious?”

“Of course, I knew he’d need a lot of blood so I brought him two. I should have brought three but they’ll both recover.” You explained. He was scared of Kami, Gackt noted, though he himself found Kami’s new persona entirely arousing.

“You, can you help these humans find their way home?” Gackt asked, though his question was an order. The vampire’s shared a look, for You knew quite well that Gackt had intentionally beaten Kami in giving this exact order.

“There’s blood on your chin,” Kami commented, as he retrieved a tissue and gently wiped Gackt’s face. “But I suppose this is a lot less blood than the last time I washed you. Those vampires did some damage, didn’t they?”

“Yes,” Gackt answered. “Have you caught them?”

“Közi and some others got away but Mana and Klaha have been secured and the vampires of their clans that surrendered are under house arrest, guarded by wolves. The rest are dead, by my orders.”

“So, it’s true, you’ve taken all power now?” Gackt asked. “You even asked You to submit?”

“You weren’t strong enough and the others won’t respect you. I will rule the night,” Kami answered. “But don’t worry, I don’t mind having you as my puppet king. Wil you submit to me?”

“This is my clan, my home,” Gackt answered. “You mean to take it from me?”

“Your clan, our home,” Kami corrected. “Or would you like me to give you straight back to the vampires I rescued you from? Shall I put those cocktail sticks back? Whip your back a hundred times, cut open your chest until your blood spills over the floor?”

“You could never do that to me, you care too much,” Gackt scolded the nephilim. So, he was to be usurped? He supposed the token title of king would be better than general. “I will stand by your side, as you stood by mine, but I won’t submit to anyone.”

“Who did this to you?” Kami asked, making the wise decision not to press the matter. The old Kami was still there, Gackt noted, the man who cared for him and saw him as his partner. Kami was far from his enemy but You’s warning had been right, the power had shifted.

“Közi mainly,” Gackt answered. “Mana seemed only to want a kiss that wasn’t returned. Perhaps he thought he could seduce me given time?”

“But he didn’t hurt you?” Kami asked. “Mana tried to pledge his loyalty but I told him I would near clarification that he wasn’t responsible for you wounds before I would consider it.”

“Mana has always disliked me and his clan play strange games but he’s not a killer, not that I know off,” Gackt admitted. “Perhaps he will be loyal to you, perhaps not. Never to me.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing I’m in charge then,” Kami said and then with his old gentle smile, he captured Gackt’s lips with his own. “This is for the best. I know you don’t like it but you need to trust me.”

“We’ll try things your way,” Gackt relented with some hesitation. “But my clan don’t answer to you. You give any suggestions of what you wish them to do through me.”

“The other clans will be jealous,” Kami said, kissing Gackt again. “But I think there will be more reason than one for their envy. Don’t you?”


	5. Chapter 5

Even with the blood he had drank, he was still weak but he did his best to hide it as he headed downstairs with Kami. His clan members were watching him with curiosity, wanting to know if Gackt was still the leader or the clan. Not just his clan, the other clan leaders also seemed to want an explanation to what the new hierarchy was, not liking that many other supernatural creatures seemed to have joined their ranks.

“You know,” Kamijo said, the first to move to Gackt’s side. He didn’t fear Kami at all, he was one of the few who felt that way. “An incubus can give energy as well as take it. I wouldn’t mind helping you recover your strength. What do you say? The two of us? The three?” 

“You only ever have one thing on your mind,” Gackt scolded the incubus, barely paying Kamijo any attention as he took note of the fractured clans before him. Mana seemed to have lost Hora, but Kaya was still by his side, paler than the last time they had met. He’d taken a serious wound, survived but had lost a lot of blood that wasn’t fully replenished. From his ripped dress, it was clear the wound hadn’t been far from his heart. Kaya had been lucky then. A handful of vampires from Mana’s clan also stood by their leader, though they had all been humbled. Mana was the first to bow to Kami, giving his loyalty through Kaya’s words when Kami requested him to swear obedience. A broken vampire but Gackt wasn’t foolish enough to think he wasn’t dangerous.

“And pledge your loyalty to Gackt as well, for he will rule by my side.” Kami ordered. There was whispers of surprise at that. They hadn’t believed Gackt had kept his power but here they were, standing united. At this Mana snarled in anger, Kaya beside him hesitating to answer on Mana’s behalf. To upset his clan leader, or the nephilim?

“Mana, we have to,” Kaya finally said in the silence that had followed Kami’s request, getting an angry glare in response. “Kami you need to understand, Gackt and Mana have never got along and…”

“If Mana is truly sorry for his actions, he will submit,” Kami interrupted. “Or should I demolish your clan entirely?”

“I pledge my loyalty to Gackt,” A vampire responded, not Mana but Klaha who had been waiting silently to one side. “I was wrong not to have done so already.” He meant he was wrong to not pledge loyalty to a vampire, now he would be made to pledge to a nephilim that he despised. They were as bad as each other, Gackt thought, neither would submit to both of them at once.

“But you won’t pledge to Kami, I know your feelings well,” Gackt said, the pain from the whipping had been a brutal demonstration at just how much Klaha despised his relationship with Kami. He didn’t forgive the other but Klaha had been humbled by the losses in his clan, he had fared worse than Mana in that regard. “We should dissolve both clans Kami, these men are as stubborn as each other.”

“Wait!” Kaya got out, perhaps fearing that dissolvement would mean his death. “Our clans will become one, with two leaders. That would be all right? If each leader submits to one of you? Or do you not trust each other?” He hadn’t discussed this offer with either of the clan leaders, but Klaha confirmed that he would speak for both of them.

“You have five minutes for the two to discuss things,” Kami decreed, pointing to an empty room which Mana and Klaha quickly retreated to. As they waited, he took Gackt’s hand so that they too could discuss things. “How much did Klaha hurt you?”

“Not so much, he whipped me out of his hatred towards your kind, all the while believing he wasn’t bigoted at all,” Gackt answered. “Kaya’s plan is a good one, it’s the only way we get the clans truly following us both.”

“But by combining, they gain strength,” Kami noted. “Not enough to be a threat, I wouldn’t think. I will show mercy when I can, the most loyal are the clans who genuinely want to follow me.”

“All the while, keeping those who don’t love you afraid?” Gackt asked. Before Kami could answer, he stole a kiss from the other that became a passionate embrace. “They’ve had enough time.”

“Agreed.” Kami replied, following Gackt back to where everyone was waiting. Klaha was standing waiting for them, Mana by his side in a show of their new united clan. If they planned to remain at one, or if this was a temporary joining of clans while they brought up their members, Gackt wasn’t so sure.

“Our clan pledges it’s loyalty to you both.” Klaha said, though his gaze was directed at Gackt. Formerly the two clans bowed before them and the matter was sorted.

“Find Közi wherever he’d hiding, bring him to me, he will pay for what he did.” Kami ordered, as his follows left. Some happy to carry out his order, others relieved to be allowed to go.

“Gackt?” You asked, as their clan hesitated.

“Stay here,” Gackt ordered. “Unless you need to feed. Kami and I have enemies out there, as you all know, I want you here. I am your leader. You do not answer to Kami.” There were some sceptical glances in Kami’s direction but the nephilim was already halfway up the stairs, perhaps remembering the urgency of their shared kiss?

“You’ve almost done it,” You said with a smile. “Soon you will be king of the night. Should your partner keep his promises to you.”

“Kami is still himself, he’s just stronger now,” Gackt declared, knowing his voice would reach the nephilim, who turned to smile at those words. “He is a member of our clan and we will rule the night with him by our side.”

“This clan does not need to fear me.” Kami said, his smile was one of unity and understanding. He meant those words, he saw these vampires as his own family, perhaps he hadn’t gone as far into the darkness as he had appeared.

“The clan think I’ve changed?” Kami asked, once the bedroom door had been closed behind them and he had settled naked on the bed for Gackt to draw.

“You don’t think you have?” Gackt asked, picking up a charcoal pencil that he hadn’t drawn with for a while.

“I was angry and scared that I might never see you again,” Kami confessed. “That anger burns inside me, even now. To think Közi could have done that to you. It’s obscenely cruel and…”

“And you enjoyed the view as you pulled out those little wooden sticks,” Gackt teased. “Don’t think I missed the expression you wore the moment you saw my naked form.”

“Don’t be absurd,” Kami said, his gaze moving lower than Gackt’s face. “I can clearly see it’s you who is getting excited by my naked body. I took no pleasure in seeing you…”

“You licked my cock, blood and all,” Gackt corrected. “When you thought I had passed out from the pain, you took advantage. The old Kami wouldn’t have done that. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Vampire blood tastes strangely sweet,” Kami admitted after a long moment when Gackt was sure he wasn’t going to acknowledge his accusation. “Not that I want to start drinking it. It’s like… another body fluid I would drink without complaint, if in the right moment.”

“The old Kami wouldn’t have confessed that.” Gackt teased him again. It was probably just self-confidence, he knew, but before he could continue his train of thought the nephilim was behind him with a knife against his throat.

“You think you’re so cocky,” Kami said. “Teasing me like this. What would you do if I decided that I didn’t like it?”

“I’d kiss you and you’d forget all about it.” Gackt said, sure that Kami didn’t actually mean the threat. That knife was probably silver plated though and even steel could behead him and end his life.

“Try that,” Kami ordered, removing the knife but still keeping his arm securely around Gackt’s waist. The vampire turned his head to meet Kami’s waiting lips, sure that this would make Kami forget his irritation over being teased. “Nope, not enough.”

“Kami?” Gackt said, wondering if he had been wrong. Perhaps Kami really had turned against him? But no, it was the room which he had set up like a bondage dungeon that they were heading towards.

“You wanted to use Tetsu’s equipment, you have your own, so I think it’s time I gave you just what you wanted,” Kami explained. This was what he wanted but not as he planned it. Still he didn’t protest as his clothes were removed and his arms were secured firmly behind his back with a series of leather straps designed for such purpose. By the time Kami was done, he was as hard as Gackt had been and roughly he pushed Gackt down onto his knees. “Pledge yourself to me, vampire. Pledge that you will swallow every drop of my cum, take in every inch of my cock, endure any game I wish of you.” This was his chance to withdraw consent, Gackt knew without concern.

“It’s not like you’re giving me a choice, is it?” He responded, pleased when Kami hesitated for a moment. Not as confident as he appeared. Was this new Kami an act he had adopted in Gackt’s absence? An act he could no longer let go? Or had Kami’s anger changed him into the fearsome creature that so many of his kind feared. Like everything, the truth was probably somewhere in the middle. “Well it’s not like I mind your cock. It is rather, endearing.”

“Stubborn vampire!” Kami scolded, using Gackt’s chin to tilt his head up. “Even like this, you won’t submit to my will? You will worship me, I don’t need you to tell me as much.”

“I..” Gackt began, just as his head was released and the hard flesh was pushed roughly into his mouth. A human would have coughed or gagged, but he only savoured the flesh that was pushing down his mouth and into his throat. He swallowed every inch, until he was gagged like this, staring up at Kami with pure desire. It was true that the scarier Kami became, the more arousing he was to himself.

“Look at you,” Kami teased. “So blissfully content to stay like this for me. You don’t need to breath, you don’t need anything at all but my cock deep inside everyone of your holes. Worship me! I am the angel of the night and you will obey.” Slowly Gackt’s mouth was released, the nephilim waiting for his response.

“You think I’m scared of you?” Gackt challenged. “Quite the opposite. To me you’re nothing but a pretty man.”

“Is that so?” Kami said with a smile that could only be described as devious. He pushed his arousal back into Gackt’s mouth, this time using him as a toy for a few thrusts before pulling out again. “Pledge to me and I’ll spare you pain, if not the game.”

“I pledge to not give you reason to cause me pain.” Gackt answered, not what Kami wanted but after his time being tortured, he certainly didn’t want to be hurt anymore. At least being tied down was exciting.

“You will swallow my cock when asked?” Kami asked. Gackt nodded. “Say it.”

“I will take your manhood in my mouth,” Gackt pledged to his partner. “I will swallow every inch of flesh and when you find your pleasure, it will be the best you have ever had.”

“Still you are being too cocky with me!” Kami complained. With false anger, for Gackt was sure he could tell the difference, he dragged Gackt to his feet and across the room where a cushioned table waited. It was here that Gackt was laid face down, not sure what was happening until he felt the cold sensation of a metal bar placed against the back of his knees. As his legs were fastened to the edges of the bar, keeping them spread open, his suspicions were confirmed. Kami had planned this, set things up the way he needed them to be and created a scenario to begin what he had always intended to do to him. He was rather impressed, not that he would ever tell Kami that.

His legs were pulled back, ankles secured as close to the back of his thighs as they would go and then with a push of a button that was out of his sight, though he knew personally was well used. His legs were lifted up off the table that was promptly kicked out from beneath him. His head swung towards the floor, but was well clear of any danger.

“This is how vampires are always depicted in cartoons,” Kami teased, as the bar slowly raised Gackt’s body higher. “Hanging upside down that is. Naked and aroused, not so much.” He was in line with Kami’s crotch now, Gackt thought as the bar was stopped at this height. Kami’s talk of nakedness and arousals had his gaze fixated on just that. So hard, so inviting to take into his mouth. He wanted what separated men from women more than he could ever vocalise. It was a mercy when he was forced rather roughly to take that manhood between his lips. From this position he couldn’t see Kami’s expression but he could imagine it. That self-congratulatory smile that kept slipping through his attempts to appear callous, the concern that flickered in his eyes when perhaps he was wondering if he was pushing things too far and of course the expression of lust. That was an expression Gackt liked to see most when it came to his lover. He hadn’t thought Kami would have gone so far with this domination game of his. It impressed him greatly that Kami had and so to show his gratitude he manages to get his body to swing just slightly, the right amount he needed to give the nephilim the treatment that he deserved.

As he sucked, Kami’s hand wrapped around his hardness, bringing pleasure that was only heightened by his current predicament. He was entire helpless to prevent this pleasure, to prevent pain, to get him to stop. He couldn’t speak what was on his mind. No matter, all he would have begged for would be more. Kami knew how to please him, even if it was far from his normal lifestyle to be dominated so completely.

“I consider myself an artist, just wait until you cum.” Kami teased as he took a step back. His hand never stopped his efforts to bring Gackt pleasure, though the bar was moving lower again and lube was being poured over his eager hole.

“It’s not art, it’s just a mess that you plan to make.” Gackt pretended to complain. He was being truly defiled. He should be ashamed but of course he wasn’t.

“A vampire as old as you wouldn’t even begin to understand modern art.” Was Kami’s only response. Carefully he wiped his finger through the pool of lube that had formed on Gackt’s body before pushing the digit deep inside. Gackt gasped in pleasure, barely remembering his response.

“You mean the art pieces made by money launderers, to sell high in galleries and legitimise their money?” He got out, moaning between some of the words. Kami’s finger found his prostrate and he gasped in sheer extasy as his arousal began to leak. So close now, Kami knew how to please him, that was for sure.

“That can’t be true, can it?” Kami asked, brushing Gackt’s prostrate a second time and making the vampire cum. “I suppose some modern art could be as you describe. I won’t be selling this piece.”

“A mess.” Gackt concluded, gasping as his prostrate was teased again. He didn’t have time to lose his arousal, Kami wasn’t going to do that. As the other stretched him, his own cum began to fall down his chest and then with a moan, he was hit by a second shot of cum. Kami had been stroking himself but he’d been so lost in pleasure he had missed the chance to watch.

“Art.” Kami corrected. They would have to disagree on that one then, Gackt decided as he focused on the pleasure. His body was shaking from it now. A human might be suffering from being hung upside down but to a vampire this was no different that any other position he may have found himself in. When Kami was done preparing him, a plug was slid inside and the self-proclaimed artist took a step back to admire his work.

“I could leave you like this, as punishment for making me worry, for refusing to submit to my rule,” Kami remarked. “But I think you know who I truly am, don’t you? The only one who understands me.”

“You’re lonely?” Gackt realised, as the bar was lowered and he was carefully laid on the floor.

“Not lonely,” Kami corrected, releasing Gackt’s legs from the bar. “Misunderstood. In this world you live in, I’m a creature to be worshipped or feared. Please, continue to do neither.”

“Always.” Gackt promised, stepping towards the table and bending over it for Kami to finish with him. He hadn’t missed how hard the other had become once again.

“Thank you.” Kami said, pushing himself into Gackt with one tender moment. The nephilim hadn’t changed at all on the inside, Gackt thought as his body was used for the other’s pleasure but perhaps he had. He found he cared about the way Kami thought. No longer was the nephilim a trophy and weapon, he truly had become his eternal companion.

“What is it?” Gackt asked, as he met with You outside not long after he had cleaned himself. He was hungry still, the two he had fed on weren’t enough, but his lieutenant had insisted they talked alone. He suspected he already knew what was going to be asked.

“Has he usurped you?” You demanded.

“He’d taken equal power,” Gackt answered. “But no, I’ve not been usurped.”

“Even so, for him to have done that…” You began.

“You, it’s fine,” Gackt interrupted. “I know you have your concerns but trust me, things are going to be perfect for our clan. Kami thinks he’s protecting humanity, I think that’s his motive, but our way of hunting has always been accepted by him.”

“When you went missing, he demanded to see the basement,” You prompted. “Why?”

“Tetsu kept prisoners there, I guess he was checking I hadn’t lied?” Gackt responded. “Did you put up a fuss?”

“No, I have nothing to hide down there,” You answered. “Well this is it then? If Közi and those who follow him join us, leaves the city like Tetsu or are killed, our clan will rule the night?”

“Yes,” Gackt confirmed. “But I hope it’s the last, after what he did to me. It’s hard enough to not bring punishment down on Klaha, he’s strong with a whip, but I believe he can be brought around. Közi though, he’s just sadistic. That’s his very nature and he will never not be a threat.”

“Oh, Klaha’s been punished,” You said with a smile. “Not just because he lost so many of his own but because his new position is basically nothing more but a replacement for Hora. Mana still has control, I would think.”

“For sure but we had to at least pretend to believe that they rule as equals. That Klaha genuinely has pledged loyalty to me,” Gackt admitted. “I don’t believe his pledge. He despises the fact I’m with Kami and he won’t be the only one. Do you judge my relationship?”

“Kami is a very pretty man and I know you’re attracted to strength,” You answered carefully. “If I come to trust him, I’d be happy for both of you. For now, I’ll hold off my judgement.”

“I like that you are always sceptical,” Gackt decided after he thought over You’s words. “It’s good to have somebody being cautious.”

“Naturally,” You agreed. “But perhaps it’s also good to take risks. To rule the night, how exciting. You know what. I’m going to try and hunt Közi down tonight. Want to come?”

“Yes,” Gackt answered. “But first I think I need to feed. Don’t look at me like that! I know I drained two humans dangerously low already. It wasn’t enough.”

“Nothing ever is with you.” You said, though he meant nothing cruel by his words. It had always been Gackt’s nature to seek out more than he had. You didn’t rule a vampire clan by being anything less than ambitious.


	6. Chapter 6

Gackt woke up before sunset, lingering in the darkness of his bedroom as he gave the patch of sunlight a wary glance. His bed was far enough back from the window to always be in shadow in the large room but the curtains should have been closed. He had closed them. He remembered the ache deep inside as he had made his body get up to pull them shut. Kami hadn’t been gentle with him the night before, his games had been almost tireless. The curtains blew lightly in the draft that suggested the balcony doors had been left open. It wasn’t cold, quite the opposite, but one again he was sure that those doors had been left shut. If an intruder had broken in, why was he unharmed? “Kami?” He called, smiling as his partner appeared from the balcony. Only Kami could have been in his room without waking him up. “Was my door not locked?”

“Not the balcony, it was easy for me to fly up,” Kami said with a shrug. “I felt lonely so I slept beside you for a while.”

“Lonely, I see,” Gackt repeated. By lonely Kami meant worried, it had been three weeks without a sign of Közi anywhere. He hadn’t fled, he wasn’t dead, he was in hiding. Gathering his forces, a constant threat on their peace. Közi wouldn’t attack during the day though but perhaps a none vampire assassin had been what he had planned. “You know, anything but a nephilim would wake me up.”

“That’s the thing, there’s rumours that he may just have one working for him,” Kami explained. “That’s what Kamijo reported earlier.”

“Open the curtains, I want to see what you look like in the sunlight.” Gackt requested, not sure what to make of Kamijo’s warning. It was quite possible a nephilim had come to the city but surely first they would have tried to make contact with Kami? Just rumours, Gackt decided, Közi had no allies of Kami’s kind.

The curtains were opened, bringing in what Gackt thought of as harsh sunlight, though the sun was already setting outside. Squinting a little, his eyes slowly adjusted to the light and he could see that Kami’s black hair reflected a very deep shade of red that made it look more of a very deep brown.

“Right now, the sky on the horizon is the same colour as my wings,” Kami explained, as he looked out of the window. “The skies a little lighter higher up and more orange around the sun itself. The clouds are shining with a yellow light. It’s beautiful. That’s what I was looking at when you woke up.”

“I have my own beautiful view.” Gackt said, propping himself up with a pillow.

“Are you complimenting me on something other than my strength?” Kami asked, taken back by Gackt’s words. “You never said anything like that before.”

“Then maybe you’re imagining the compliment?” Gackt suggested. The light in the room was fading now, Kami’s hair returning to the black colour he was used to seeing. “Go on, watch the sunset. I’m going to rest a little longer.”

“You vampires are useless in the day but you know, I don’t mind at all.” Kami said, stepping back out onto the balcony. It took Gackt a few minutes to ponder over what Kami had meant by that. Perhaps Kami liked the way he looked when he was asleep? Or enjoyed his role of protector? Or maybe the other had been touching him without him even knowing? He slept naked, he would never know.

Assuming Kami had been up to no good, he slipped a pair of handcuffs silently out of the drawer and then waited for the sunlight to fade. The moment it was all but gone, he slipped out of bed and made his way to Kami’s side.

“Do you like the view?” He asked, wrapping one around Kami’s waist from behind and resting his chin on Kami’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Kami replied, gasping as his wrist was suddenly secured to the balcony rail. “What’s that for?!”

“You’re a pervert, watching me sleep, doing whatever you want to my vulnerable body. You think you have control over me, well you’re wrong.” Gackt snarled at the other. Kami only smiled in response, allowing his trousers and underwear to be pulled back and accepting the other’s lube coated finger inside. Clinging to the balcony, Kami let the other prepare him and accepted the rough treatment he got without complaint. It was obvious that they cared for one another but every time they had sex, it had to be a power game.

There were the sounds of arguing from downstairs, more raised voices than just his clan. With a sigh, Gackt entered the large front hall to find the source of the commotion was all centred around Kamijo.

“Is this about the nephilim sighting?” He asked. “You think such a creature wouldn’t seek out Kami?”

“There is one, I saw them!” Kamijo protested. “You vampires are being too cocky. Last time I warned you of a nephilim, none of you believed me, yet there he is.”

“You were the one who spotted Kami?” Gackt asked, glancing at the nephilim who still lingered on the staircase. He liked to stand there, just a little bit above them all, though Gackt wasn’t so sure that was his reasoning. Kami just liked to be on elevated ground, it was why the balcony had been so attractive to him.

“Naturally,” Kamijo replied. “He was in my territory and, well Kami you’re pretty so I had my eye on you.”

“The second time,” Kami said, his attention on Gackt as he spoke. The second time he had been told he was attractive, that was what he meant. “So, this nephilim you saw?”

“You know the old indoor market that got turned into a club? They were in there.” Kamijo explained. “I followed the nephilim but they must have known and vanished out of sight. I suspect they may be staying in one of the hotels around that area. It’s popular with tourists, that’s why I tend to frequent those clubs the most. I prefer those who don’t stick around.”

“There’s no nephilim, he followed someone who escaped him and decided it just had to be a nephilim!” A vampire protested and the argument started again. Ignoring them all, Gackt glanced back at Kami who he knew was taking the rumours seriously. He had punished Kami on the balcony for being a pervert but they both they both knew that wasn’t why he had been in the room.

“We should investigate,” Gackt ordered, once he had silence once more. “If there’s any chance that this is true then…”

The front door fell in on them all, bringing silence to the entire clan. It took half a second to realise they were being attacked, another half second to realise that the black winged woman before them was an angry nephilim. Like Kami her hair went past he waist, though she wore it tied up in a ponytail and unlike Kami, there was nothing but hatred for the vampires. So, Kamijo was into both genders then? That was something he hadn’t known.

“Kami, are you on the vampire’s side?” The woman asked. “Why? We are the defenders of mankind, you must know that in your very soul? This will be the second vampire clan I destroy tonight.”

“I know that humans are not to be hurt,” Kami agreed. “But vampires are not to be killed either. Those who swear loyalty to me, swear too…”

“You must die!” The woman screamed, her wings throwing her towards Kami who didn’t have chance to get out of the way. With a groan Kami fell against the stairs, his true form appearing a moment later as he threw his full strength back at his attacker.

“Outside,” Kami got out, the woman seeming to agree as she flew back out from where she came from. The vampires rushed to help but the nephilim had already engaged in an aerial battle.

“Which clan did she get?” You asked, drawing his sword, though it would be no use. A shapeshifter appeared in the distance in the shape of a giant hawk but they would need a little longer to reach the fight. By the time they arrived, it would be most likely too late. Was there nobody else who could help?”

“Crossbows, now!” Gackt ordered. He only had his clan to help, those who hadn’t gone out hunting, and the odd creature who had come by but it seemed the battle was out of hand. Suddenly though, Kami landed a blow that damaged the woman’s wing and she fell from the sky.

In a rush, Gackt was upon her, his entire body pinning her to the ground. His fangs were long and sharp but instead of being scared, the woman only smirked up at him. In a single push, Gackt was flung halfway across the garden.

“Which clan did you kill?!” You demanded. It wasn’t like him to care so much about other clans, perhaps he had someone he was interested in within one of them?

“The one belonging to the monster who summoned me here. He called himself Közi.” She declared before her fight with Kami began once again. The vampires who had gone for the crossbows took that moment to return and Gackt began to organise a co-ordinated assault.

“Hit Kami, and you will see the dawn!” Gackt threatened, though his warning was pointless. His vampires already knew where their loyalty lied. “And fire!” He called out, watching as bolts slammed into the woman who used her telepathy to remove the metal and send it straight back towards the vampires who had no choice but to break lines to avoid getting hit.

“Damn Közi!” You snarled, “Though it’s rather ironic his attempts to end us, ended up ending him.”

“Agreed,” Gackt said. “Fire!” This time the distraction of the bolts was enough for Kami to get the upper hand and with some force Kami was able to pin the nephilim down against the ground. Her body was bleeding out, her blood mixing with Kami’s on the floor but she could only laugh.

“You have become what you should be fighting to destroy!” She got out. “Oh Kami, we could have fought this plague on the earth together.”

“Mine is the way of peace,” Kami declared. He was hesitating, unable to make the kill. “There’s still chance we can learn to get along? What’s your name?”

“Asami,” She answered, beginning to choke on her own blood. “And no, I think it may just be too late. The vampires hit my heart.”

“No!” Kami gasped. “Please, you need to live through this. You need to… I need… Asami?” With tears he got off the female nephilim, falling from his own wounds as he let out a sob. Gackt felt no regret the stranger had died, or that she had taken out their enemies, but he did feel sympathy for Kami’s pain.

“End her.” You ordered, his death order one of mercy. Asami wasn’t going to live through this and Kami must have known that, as he didn’t protest as a vampire slit her throat.

“I told you there was a nephilim!” Kamijo boasted in the silence. It was entirely inappropriate but to Gackt’s surprise, his words made Kami smile.

“Well I for one believed you.” He reminded the incubus. “I need time alone, Gackt?”

“I’ll look after things out here.” Gackt promised, watching with concern as his lover limped back inside.

“How are you doing?” Gackt asked, hours later when the chaos had come to the end. With Közi gone, he truly did have control of the city now, but he didn’t have it in him to celebrate just yet. Not knowing that Kami hadn’t once left his room since Asami’s death.

“You come to congratulate me for my strength again?” Kami asked. “I beat an experienced nephilim you know.”

“I was asking about your wounds, actually.” Gackt corrected. Kami seemed surprised. The last time he had been injured Gackt hadn’t even thought to check that he was all right.

“Healed already, at least on the outside,” Kami explained. “What Asami said was right, we nephilim, we’re supposed to be protecting humans. I know that in my soul. She made me wonder if taking control over the city was the right thing to do. That perhaps I should be a hunter like her but you got there first, tricking me to walk this path instead.”

“I can’t answer that for you Kami,” Gackt answered. “Do you want to kill me? How about Klaha? He hurt me you know and hates your kind.”

“I think, that all life is sacred,” Kami finally answered. “No matter what that creature is, they matter. So no, I don’t think her way is the right one but it scares me that she made me wonder.”

“The vampire who made me, he was a true noble and reckless killing wasn’t something he thought fondly off,” Gackt said as he thought back on the vampire he had once thought so highly off. That was until he grew restless of not being in control and gone off to start his own life alone. “It took me a good few decades to meet a vampire who wasn’t him. Our kind was rare, humans were scarce to feed from so we never tried to bring up our numbers…. Anyway, when I met this vampire, he was cruel and ruthless. He made me wonder if what I knew about myself was the truth. I wanted to hunt humans, they were beneath us as he reminded me but in the end the temptation wasn’t enough. I was born a noble, human and vampire, his way went against everything I had ever thought. A noble though, he kills in war and for self-defence so I did hunt in the end, just not amongst those I considered to be my life stock.”

“There will be nephilim out there that think like me, is that what you’re saying?” Kami asked. “Or that to be tempted isn’t wrong?”

“You can think that one through.” Gackt said, placing a kiss on Kami’s forehead before he got up to leave. To his surprise, Kami’s hand wrapped around his wrist preventing him from leaving.

“Please, stay with me?” Kami asked. Nodding Gackt sat back down, placing his arm around Kami as the other leant against him. “I can’t go on with how things were. Acting tough around you, neither of us telling the other how we feel. We can’t even… does it always have to be one of us forcing the other? I like the games, I do but sometimes I wish… Can’t we just be honest?”

“But you’re so sexy when I tie you down and…” Gackt began, stopping himself as he realised that Kami was being serious. “Well that is me being honest, I guess? But no, it doesn’t always have to be like that I suppose.”

“We’re partners, right?” Kami asked. “For once, let’s act like it. I want to make love with you. That’s what I’m asking. Even if it’s just tonight and doesn’t happen again for months, I need to see how you really feel because, God forbid, you’ll never say it!”

“You’re a useful ally, is that what you mean?” Gackt asked, knowing that his stubbornness would only make Kami smile. Sure enough, the other began to laugh at him and then with gentle force he was pushed down on the bed and the nephilim was straddling him. Carefully Kami bent down, joining their lips in a tender and sweet kiss.

“What are your plans?” Kami asked, “Now we have the city.”

“For now, we will police it, make sure that the loyalty of the clans becomes absolute,” Gackt answered. “In time, perhaps the prefecture, the island, the country?”

“No, your plan is to make me happy.” Kami corrected him. This was a game, just a new one where he didn’t know the rules. Frustrated, and hating that feeling, Gackt pushed Kami off him until he was the one lying on top. Eagerly he kissed the other, enjoyed the way Kami’s hands were running along his back. There were advantages to not having your partner entirely helpless, he needed to remember them. How did you even make love to a man? Sex was just that, he didn’t know it any other way.

Deciding that Kami would correct him if he was wrong, he slowly began to undress the other, loving what was being revealed before him,3 though of course he had seen it all before. The hard nipples made him pause, he knew what he had wanted to do to them the first time he’d seen them and to his own shame, he couldn’t recall time when he had actually indulged in that fantasy. Slowly he moved his mouth down, licking at the sensitive flesh as his hands pulled off the remainder of both their clothes. Naked, that was how he wanted Kami to be always. The nephilim however consistently choose to put on clothes. Stubborn, that was Kami was. The most frustrating and endearing of traits.

“This is the part where you compliment me.” Kami prompted. Was it? Gackt suspected the other was taking advantage of him but he let that slide.

“You are very strong.” Gackt answered, knowing that wasn’t what Kami meant.

“And you are hopeless. Entirely hopeless.” Kami answered.

“Your skin is soft, even when it’s hard,” Gackt tried. His tongue circling the nipple he had been caressing before moving on to the other. “Yes, soft.”

“I suppose that’s what you get, when you have to ask.” Kami answered though he was smiling.

“Your hair is soft too,” Gackt added. “I like your hair.”

“Getting better.” Kami encouraged, as Gackt’s mouth began to leave a trail of kisses as he headed downwards.

“Show me how it’s done.” Gackt suggested. His tongue slipping over the tip of Kami’s hard manhood. This made the other moan in delight, his expression one of familiar arousal.

“You’re looking good on your age, I suppose,” Kami replied. Stubborn, again. Fighting back his itch to punish Kami for such behaviour, he moved his mouth down the length instead. “And I suppose I like that you don’t need to breathe. It can be useful.”

Ignoring Kami’s words, Gackt began to suck lightly, moving his head along the length as he desired as he became lost in the act. He enjoyed doing this for Kami, enjoyed hearing the other’s moans and watching as that pleasure was displayed so visually by the other. Relaxing into the moment, he focused entirely on eliciting more moans. He was good at this. Years of practice had ensured that he was that way with many things, but being with a man was probably his favourite pastime. He waited for Kami to cum, swallowing every drop of his seed and licking the other to make sure he was clean before he retrieved some lube.

“You won’t want to, but be gentle.” Kami requested. He was right, that wasn’t what he wanted but perhaps it was what they needed? Just one night when sex was nothing more than the joining of their bodies.

“You know, that just means I’m going to be extra rough next time,” Gackt warned as he slid a finger into the waiting warmth. He hadn’t missed the spark of excitement in Kami’s eyes that his words had caused. Kami liked to have his body tied up and abused, that he was sure off. It made this request even harder to comprehend. Why did Kami want to make love when they could be playing the most erotic of games? The nephilim could be entirely alien to him at times. “I haven’t given a man a good hard spanking in quite some time.”

“Gackt, threats aren’t part of this.” Kami reminded him. Right, no threats. He’d keep his mouth shut then. Or perhaps not so shut, he corrected as he went to kiss the other. As his tongue slid into the other’s mouth, his second finger slid into the tight warmth. He would posses this man tonight, one way or another.

When he was sure the other was ready, he slipped between the other’s legs and buried his manhood deep inside. With a moan Kami wrapped his legs around him and suddenly a memory from the past came flooding back. His old lost lover, with long dark hair and a teasing smile almost constantly on his lips. He too had been stubborn, had pushed his will onto him from time to time. That man and Kami, they were startling alike. How had he not remembered?

Returning his thoughts to the present, he bent down and kissed the other as his body moved slowly inside him. Yes, this was what it was to make love. The human he had once been had only ever experienced sex this way. The vampire he had become, was only just learning the benefits.

Beneath the glowing full moon, Gackt buried his fangs into the human he had found for the night. A foreign woman who had the upper-class upbringing he had always sought after. Her blood tasted good but he didn’t take much before letting her go. It was then that he realised he was being watched.

“Nephilim,” Gackt complained. “Must you do that every time?”

“I got bored of waiting inside,” Kami said. “Besides, I heard a rumour that a dragon was in town. Isn’t that exciting? I’ve never met a dragon before!”

“A dragon?” Gackt repeated. “A fire breather? How horrifying.”

“Come on, let’s go and see if we can find him!” Kami encouraged. Amused Gackt took his hand and headed into the night in the search of a fictional beast.

“A dragon would be a good creature to have on our side.” Gackt commented, as they stepped onto the main street that was still busy with cars. It wasn’t so late and most humans would be yet to consider going to bed.

“Perhaps he won’t know he is a dragon?” Kami suggested. “You could trick him into staying with us by asking him to model for your art.”

“That was no trick!” Gackt protested, but the nephilim has stopped to look in a shop window.

“There he is!” Kami said, pointing at a book that had a dragon on the cover.

“We can find a better dragon, I’m sure.” Gackt promised.

“Oh, I know where another one is.” Kami said with a smile, beginning to lead Gackt down the Highstreet once more. This road had once belonged to Közi’s clan, Gackt remembered but now he ruled the city it made no difference where they walked. Clan wars still broke out but none of them concerned him. He was the vampire king and all would obey him. All but the man he now realised that he loved.


End file.
